Road back to normalcy
by BlueSkyAtNight
Summary: Sam gets physically de aged and john & dean become protective of the new sized sam.may include other characters such as pastor jim, bobby and caleb in later chapters. contains deaged sam with adult mind, protective dean and john Set season 1 but no spoilers... Most characters are OOC and i can only write fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Sam was sitting at the bar drinking; drinking to take away the pain and the guilt he felt after losing Jess and to build up the courage to go home. He was hesitant to go back to the house, because his father had just returned after being missing for a few months.

The brunette bartender walked over to him and leaned against the bar. "Looks like you're all alone tonight" she stated. Sam replied with a mumbled "yep". He just wanted some peace and quiet. Peace from his guilty thoughts and quiet, because he knew that he'd be in for an earful when he arrived home. He had stormed out of the apartment after him and his father, John, had gotten into another fight over nothing, as usual. "Hey are you alright?"The bartender asked Sam. Sam responded with a "Yeah." and "Fine." "Looks like you've had a rough day." the bartender observed. Since, Sam now realized she wasn't leaving, he decided he might as well respond coherently. "Talk about it" he stated. "Try this, it will make you feel so much better, trust me" replied the bartender as she handed him another beer. "It won't kick in for a while, but it's worth the wait." Sam, not one to turn down a free beer drank the poisoned drink willingly, as the bartender watched gleefully knowing he'd be feeling better soon.

Sam wasn't feeling better, but he decided he'd better head back home to face Dean and his dad. He opened the door to see Dean asleep on the bed closest to the door 'as usual' he thought, and his dad at the table researching by the looks of it. John heard the door slam shut and looked up to see Sam staggering through the apartment."Sam, look at yourself" he said to himself. He knew that it was a lot to handle for Sam tolose Jess and he'd only made it worse getting into an argument the first night he was back. He couldn't blame the kid for drowning his sorrows at a bar; he had done much the same after losing his Mary. "Go to bed tiger" he said softly while getting up to steer Sam in the right direction. He helpedSam lay down on the remaining bed and took off his sons' shoes to make sure he was comfortable. After getting Sam situated, John decided he would also go to sleep, so he walked over to the couch and lay down.

Sam woke up the next morning with a monstrous headache. Feeling like he was going to vomit he stood up and sprinted into the bathroom and emptied his stomach into the toilet bowl.

Dean woke up to the sound of gagging coming from the bathroom, getting out of bed he went to check on Sam, whom he assumed was the person in the bathroom, as he could see his dad snoring on the couch. He knocked on the door, and finding it unlocked walked in to see Sammy vomiting up any and everything thatwas in his stomach."It's okay Sammy, don't fight it" Dean encouraged, while rubbing circles on Sam's back. He heard footsteps' coming into the bathroom followed by his father's muffled voice of "I've found a hunt for us tonight. It's just a salt and burn so it shouldn't take long. This afternoon we'll find the headstone and then go back tonight. Sound good?"

"No, can't you see Sammy is sick? We can't make him hunt in this state. What are you thinking?"Dean questioned his fatherangrily. In which, John replied "he's just got an awful hangover from last night. He'll be fine by lunch, if he takes it easy." "Ok, sounds good to me. How about you Sam? "Dean asked, less concerned now that he why Sam was sick, all the while ensuring to speak loudly to make sure Sam got payback for all the times he had a hangover and Sam had made lots of noise. "Ahh, yep. That's fine, Jerk." Sam puffed out exhausted. "Bitch" Dean replied in the usual fashion.

By lunch Sam was feeling better, so the trio went in search of the grave of Austin Goldberger. They decided to split up having Sam and Dean take the south end of the cemetery while John would take the north end.

Sam and Dean had looked for the headstone for half an hour, when Sam started feeling a headache coming on. Dean assumed Sam was still suffering from his hangover, laughed at him saying "I bet you wish you didn't drink last night!" When Sam didn't reply, Dean worriedly grabbed Sam's shoulders only to have to steady him as Sam passed out. As Dean called out for help from his dad, a sudden blinding light surrounded Sam. The light was so brightthat Dean couldn't see anything. Within a blink of an eye the light was gone and so was 22-year-old Sam. Lying in his place was what looked like a two-year old boy with brown curly locks. It was Sammy.


	2. Chapter 2

authors note: Thank you to all that reviewed it made me so happy, anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter. im still not a very with grammar or spelling but just bear with me and i'll try to get better, no promises though. enjoy this chapter and i look forward to your reviews.

John came sprinting when he heard his eldest yell for his help. He skid to a stop when he saw a two year old sam looking up at him with soulful blue green eyes. He hadn't seen that look for many years. It belonged to his baby boy whom he'd lost to the hunting lifestyle. For the first time in his life there was silence (other when on a hunt) among the three until sam broke the silence saying "whad happened, why're you and dean so big?" he wondered why his voice was so high and he was so tired also. But he was waiting for sombody to anwser his questions when john began to speak "Sammy somehow youve been turned into a toddler". "we'd better get going back to the apartment then on the road or else people may think we have been hiding sammy in the apartment and before we know it CPS will be on our tails" Dean voiced as soon as the thought came to his mind. "You're right dean we'll head over to the apartment and discuss why this happened to sammy and then we will go on the road"John decided. "I'm still here and my name is sam S-A-M not sammy! so stop calling me that" sam yelled but didnt sound quite as angry as he was hoping to come across as. "You are, and always will be sammy to me and you can't do anything about it short stuff" Dean stated while John picked up Sam and sat him on his hip.

"Daaaaad put me dowwwn!" Sam whined while throwing weak punches to johns chest in a feeble attempt to escape his fathers grasp. "Sam stop squirming and settle" John spoke in his no nonsense tone causing sam to look up at john with tearful eyes. "Sammy dont look at me like that i just want to make sure you dont strain yourself alright" John reassured himself and Sam, it was paternal instinct seeing the baby of the family back as the baby in the truest form of the world. he felt it nessecary to protect him from all and any danger.

The three soon arrived at the impala Dean handed John the car keys and sat in the back seat holding his arms out to hold Sam. John immediately understood the gesture and handed Sam to Dean and sat in the front seat and began to drive back to the apartment. John heard Sam and dean quietly bickering, john looked in the rearview mirror to the back seat he saw that dean was smiling and sam was scowling, he smirked when he heard dean whisper "stop sporting the bitchface sammy" then he saw him ruffle sam's hair causing sam to give a dimpled grin.

Before they knew it they were back at the apartment where sam was lifted to deans hip and carried inside. Dean sat on the bed with sam on his knee while john sat on the other bed facing his boys. "So sammy, have any ideas what might have caused you to become 2 years old."John asked "no i don' know why it just happend' "sam responded. "well where did you go last night? someone could've have cursed you or something'"dean added. The reply from sam was the bar down the road. "who did you talk to?"John asked. "No one ...well except the bartender" sam replied. "And what did you say to her?" Dean questioned. "not much honest. she kepd' asking ques'ions and i finally caved and said i had a rough week dats it." sam stated hating the eyes of his brother and father on him and the awful lisp he was speaking with. "What kind of questions she ask you kiddo?"John further pushed. "just de usual kinda ques'ions that bartenders ask like 'hows you're day been' you know. "Sammy this is important did she give you anything free to drink or take a little bit long to give you you're order?". " just de last drink was free nd she took a tad longer to give 'to me, come 'to think of it also tasted a wittle bit weird too."sam told his brother and dad. "damn it" John cursed himself quietly while dean asked "So sammy whats this chic look like?". "well she has dark brown hair nd' she was five foot fouwr' ish." Sam tried to recal as he found it hard to remember any other details in the drunken state he was in. "okay, dean stay here with sammy while i try to change him back into a 22 year old." John ordered Dean.

John walked into the empty bar where he saw a curly red haired bartender wiping down the counter. "hey how can i help you?" the tall bartender asked john in a bubbly voice. "Actually you can help me im looking for a girl who works here she has brown hair and is about this tall" he asked while indicating the approximate height. "Oh yeah shes out the back i'll send her in for you." the bartender said while yelling out for 'sue'. That must be her name john thought. Then she walked in and said "hello john". "Do i know you?" he responded very confused. "no you dont know me but i know that you are here to try and get me to put sam back to 'normal' and before you threaten me i cant change him back and its not permanent so dont worry."she said casually not afraid from the anger in johns eyes. "what do you mean you cant change it back and what are you?" john demanded. "firstly my name is sue im kind of like your friend missouri, so i can read peoples minds but i also drabble in potions. I read sams mind and he's got alot going on. So i decided that to help with his grieving and other things by turning him into a child. Because the younger the child is the better they can recover from traumatic experiences like your son has experienced. The potion will last 1 year possibly longer possibly shorter but not by much. He might also change physical age when it comes closer to the time that he returns back to being a 22 year old this is so the sudden growth won't harm him". Sue said finishing her rant to john. John looked at her and then asked "so there's no side affects or anything". In which sue replied "no just that he will need the same care that he did when he was acctually two otherwise when he gets back to 22 he may have the effects that are caused by these things. So just keep him healthy". "okay so i guess i need to go shopping for sammy"john said not sounding very excited at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Okay so forgive me if i use the wrong terms for words i dont think i have but just incase i thought i better warn you for later chapters the reason why i might use weird terms for things will be because im from new zealand and we might say things differently, ive tried to use american terms _(for example i use the term tylenol and that is not the pain killer used here its has a different name) _so if i use any weird names for things that you dont know do not hesitate to ask me what it is in a review. -sorry for my rant- and please review, they make me smile :D

John went to the local grocery store rembering what sue had told him about making sure sam was a healthy happy toddler. So he went into the baby goods isle first he saw sippy cups and thought he might need 2 or 3 of them for sam because dean would kill him if he spilt anything on the leather interior. The next part of the isle was bibs, John internally cringed at the thought of putting sammy in a bib but he didnt want to have to buy new clothing or wash sams clothes after every meal so he threw a set of 5 bibs into the trolly. John next saw small cutlery which he decided to get, as sam would feel slightly more independent than if he was spoon fed by dean or himself not that he would mind feeding sam. He also put childrens tylenol, a baby thermometer and a pacifier into the cart, sam would love that. not. He found a carseat suitable for sam to go into the impala and a portable crib so dean and himself wouldnt have to worry about sammy falling out of bed and injuring himself. John grabbed a portable highchair so that sam wouldnt have to sit on dean or john while eating. John put in baby friendly shampoo and conditioner. Also in the trolly were baby friendly soap, sammy sized towels, little flannels. John also had full cream milk and formula for toddlers so sam would have enough part john was dreading was finally upon him, diapers. There was no way on earth that he could let alone get sam in one willingly, yet having to put one on with talcum powder and wiping sam with baby grabbed the biggest box of diapers he could so that he wouldnt have to go nappy shopping anytime soon which he most likely wouldn't have to do seeing how huge that box was, he also bought a potty chair so if sam didnt want to wear diapers when they werent on the road or at night it would be okay. Sam was going to kill him slowley and painfully once the year was up.

He loaded all of the things into the impala. Meanwhile when john was out. Dean and Sam were sitting on the couch when sam let out a large yawn,seeing sammys eyelids begin to droop dean turned the tv down and looked again at his now very little brother who was fast asleep in picked sam up carefully not to wake him and placed him on the more comfortable suface of the bed. Dean decided to use this time to go on sams laptop since he obviously wasnt using it dean thought while having a refeshing cold beer.

An hour passed and sam was beginning to wake from his short nap, when he awoke he ran to the bathroom in an urgent need to take a leak upon entering the bathroom he realised he couldnt reach the toilet. so he let out a whine of a "deeeeean!". Dean heard the call for help and saw that sams bed was empty beginning to worry he told himself that sam was okay hes just in the bathroom and walked cautiously into the bathroom to see his little brother pouting staring a the toilet. raising an eyebrow dean asks"whats wrong little dude?" where sams response is "deean im too short..."when sam stopped mid sentence dean looks at sam and then at the toilet and understands immediately."oh sammy i can help you with that, all you needed to do was ask"dean said casually. Sam now angry replied " And say what?, dean gotta take a leak wanna come with? um hell no." "come on sammy, i know this sucks completely, but you arent going to be able to go to the toliet without any help so just let me help, no harm done" dean reassured sam while picking him up and unsnapping his little jeans to reveal sam was already wearing a diper which caused dean to smirk. seeing deans smirk sam looked down and discovered the same thing dean just has "What the fuck! i'm wearing a fucking diper this really and tw'uley sucks"Sam stated in a rage when they heard the door click open it was john returning home to tell them how to return him to his 22 year old self.

Thank goodness sam thought to himself as he tried to run towards the door to see his dad before tripping over his pants and being lifted to the arms of felt his jeans clip back up and dean whisper in his ear " if nature starts calling dont worry just let loose no one will notice". Which sam retroted a little to loudly "why dont you just shut the hell up dean". "Samuel winchester do not use that tone to your brother" john firmly warned and then added "thats an order". Which sam looked at his dad and responded remorsefully "yes sir" When dean jumped in and asked " did you get any info on the bartender?" John replied "yes dean i did and its not permanant, but sam will be stuck like that for a year give or take and will change back. Also there is no reversal of the potion she gave you, sorry sammy " " What! im stuck like this for a whole year this is complete and utter crap"sam began to yell. "i'm sorry theres nothing we can do but look after you, because anything we do now can affect you when you are back to normal" john empatheticly said to sam before getting up whispering something in deans ear and they both walked off saying "stay here sammy".

John and Dean walked out to the impala where john got out a shopping bag containing some wipes,talcum powder and a diapers. When shutting the boot dean asked "Hey dad whats the plan?" to which john replied with "first i'm going to put this on sam then we'll pack up the apartment, go to the first walmart we find and get clothing for sam, and drive until dark when we'll stop at a motel and then tomorrow by nightfall we should be at pastor jims place." john said."so... sams not going to be happy with you putting a new diaper on shouldve seen him when he found out that he was wearing one already he was rageing." Dean stated as they began to walk into the apartment.

Dean saw sam sitting on the couch reading a he snuck over and slamed the book shut and picked up sam causing sam to mumble something to himself about being able to walk. Dean placed a confused sammy on to the quickley unfastend sams jeans and began to take off the wet nappy when suddenly sam began to pee again due to the cold of the air, John held down the diaper to stop the urine from getting everywhere. When john was sure sam was finished he wrapped up the wet nappy and handed it to dean to thow into the bin. John grabbed a wet wipe out of the packet and lifted sam slightly by the ankles to ensure he wiped up all of the wetness that wasn't caused by the wipe so sam wouldnt get a rash or sams complaints about dying of embarassment or never living this down were brushed off as john tried to go as quickley as he could to ensure sam was embarrassed for as little time possible. Quickley john powdered sammys privates with plenty of talcum powder and grabbed the nappy and laid it underneath sammy pulling the front through sammys naked legs john then fastened the tabs to fit sam and pulled up sams little jeans and buttoned them up. Dean then called out from the lounge that everything was packed and all that was left to do was to give the key back to the front desk.

Authors note: Sorry for the bad ending it was just getting to long and i wanted to get onto the next chapter thanks for reading and please review


	4. Chapter 4

"come on sammy lets hit the road" dean exclaimed while picking up sammy and beginning to walk outside while john returned the key to the front desk. "where are we going sam asked dean. He got a reply of "walmart to get you some clothing then we'll start the trip to pastor jims."oh okay lets go" sam said until they arrived at the impala and sam saw the contraption sitting in the back seat he began to kick ,punch and yell "there is no freaking way you expect me to ride in that" dean held sam firmly and ignored sams feeble attempt to escape deans grasp. Knowing he was getting no where he decided to persuade stopped fussing and began to speak reasonably "dean is this really nessecary i mean..." before being cut off by dean saying "yes it is nessecary". Dean opened the door and sat sam in the carseat and sam tensed and locked his elbows making it difficult for dean to do up the straps. Dean finaly pulled sams arms through the straps and managed to clip up the straps.

John arrived at the car to see sam pouting in the back seat. "whats up tiger" john asked. In response he had a tearful puppy eyed sam look up at him and say "I hate this". "i know kiddo but we'll get through this, its only one year". "okay dad i'll try but this is really embarassing cant i just sit next to it and if a police car stops us i get in it" sam qustioned. "No sam, you will stay in that seat and not ask to get out of it while the car is still moving." John told sam in a frustrated tone. "Fine but did you have to get the seat with the leg seperater it makes me uncomfortable" sam said while sqwirming trying to get comfortable. "sorry sammy it was the only one that would be safe without seatbelts in the impala. Look kiddo i'll stop every two hours so you can stretch out and have a run around, sound good?" John replied. "mm hmm" sam said as they pulled into the walmart parking lot.

When the car was parked John picked up sam and whispered "your gonna need to act like a two year old so i expect no crude language or big words understand". Sam's response was a simple nod. Pleased that sam would comply he thought he better also mention that sam would have to ride in the shopping cart, but he decided hed just put sam in there so he wont cause a fuss while anticipating the inevitable. Dean grabbed a trolley and pulled the seat out and before sam knew it he was facing his dad while sitting on the hard platic and metal of the shopping cart. Sam began to kick his legs and clench his fists in an angry fashion."Sam behave" John warned. Immediatley sam stopped fussing knowing that he'd be out of the seat soon enough.

"So dad what do we need to get?"dean asked. In response john listed "Pyjamas, thermals, jeans, trackpants, shoes, undertops, overtops, jackets, socks, blanket and lastly some Formal type clothing for pastor jims sunday services." With a sigh dean stated "Alrighty then. Lets head over to the pants isle." while walking in that direction. John followed with sam in the shopping cart. Once they arrived at the childrens pants section they determined sammys size and grabbed 5 jeans, 3 trackpants,some gray dress pants ,tan dress pants, black dress pants, and a few thermal pants. Next the three arrived at the kids tops section where they grabbed a few under shirts in white, black and gray, they also put in 3 thermal singlet tops, dean threw 4 plaid overtops into the trolley knowing sam wears them often, john also put some plain coloured overtops into the cart. Dean got some plain T-shirts and a black rainjacket. At the same time John found some jerseys he held them up while sam said yes or no. john and dean both chose some dress shirts, two sweater vests and a waist coat for sammy to wear for formal occasions.

They next walked to the pyjama isle to get wee sammy some sleepwear. Upon reaching the childrens area sam cringed at the colourful patterned onesies and matching two pieces. finally john pointed out some navy blue and white striped bottoms with a plain blue long sleeved top. Sam saw the pyjamas his dad was holding and agreed to get them, they found the same pyjamas in red so they got both incase one was in the washing machine. Lastly the group went to the kids shoe section sam pointed out some brown shoes much like the pair he was already wearing and some navy blue canvas shoes, dean also put two pairs of sneakers into the cart. John found a pair of tan dress shoes, a pair of black dress shoes and a pack of 5 socks. Dean quickly went to the blankets isle and grabbed an affordable blue duvet that would keep sam warmer in the impala. As the three were about to leave john passed by the toy isle where sam let out a soft groan of "seriously dad, i'm not acctually two.I dont need a toy". But john just picked up a gray teddy bear, a toy car and a soccer ball and placed them in the now full shopping trolley. They made their way to a young cashier who kept glancing at dean as if he was the first man she'd ever seen in her life which made john smirk and sammy let out a small chuckle. Dean taking the opportunity to full advantage decided to get her number once sam and john leave. She finished putting the clothing into bags when john gave dean the credit card and whispered to him "make it quick we've gotta get on the road".

John then walked out of the store with sam. He opened the side door to the impala as the boot was already full of the sammy supplies and Dean and johns duffle bags. Once he had emptied the trolley he locked the car and walked the cart over to the trolley bays. He walked holding sam's hand back to the impala when suddenly he picked sam up and lay him down on the remaining part of the back seat. Confused, sam asked "wha.. you doing dad?" john replied with "We have a long trip and it wont be fun for any of us if you get a rash so im just going to do this quickley while dean isnt here". With an exasperated sigh sam gave in and said "just make it quick. Please". John did just that and was just pulling sams jeans back up as dean came walking back holding a sticky note with a number written in the center wth the name Terri above it with a heart dotted above the i.

"Lets head back on the road boys" John said while strapping sam into the seat glad that he was making it easy by not locking elbows. John jumped into the drivers seat and turned the key and they began their ten hour drive from battle creek to blue earth.


	5. Chapter 5

-so thank you for all the feedback i love reviews so much. Please read and enjoy.-

"So how long are we driving tonight dad" Sam enquired. "Well I'm thinking we'll drive for two hours then have dinner. By then it will be getting dark and we can get a motel for the night. Sound good tiger?" John told Sammy."Yep sounds fine" Sam stated as he looked out the window while listening to dean hum along to whatever song was playing on the stereo. All of a sudden it was dark and he was being lifted from his car seat. Blinking a few times he realised he must've fallen asleep. "Hey little dude your awake" Dean said while they walked into the diner. John looked at Sam and smiled as they sat down at the table while Dean grabbed a high chair and strapped Sam in. Still half asleep Sam couldn't understand half of what was happening so he just sat in the chair staring into space."You alright kiddo?" Dean asked because Sam looked a little dazed. Sam blinked the sleep out of his eyes and was alert and completely aware of his surroundings looked down at the chair he was in and exclaimed "Seriously, i mean the carseat wasn't enough for you". Dean and John smiled at Sams response as it wasnt in an angry tone just an exausted one.

John and Dean looked through the menu choosing their meals quickley as they wanted to get Sam to bed as soon as possible. The waitress walked over and smiled at the three and cheerfully asked "What can i get you?" Dean anwsered first saying he'd like a burger with large fries, John ordered himself a steak with fries and he quietly asked the waitress if she could heat up some milk for Sam and for his meal some mashed potato and chicken fingers the waitress just nodded and walked off to get the order prepared. Before they knew it, the food arrived.

Sams food was taken from him along with his drink. He was confused but didn't say anything as he was to tired to do so. So he thought he'd just wait and see. When his bowl was returned to him he looked at it and john had cut up the chicken. Sam figured that his Dad and Dean would smother him so he was just thankful it wasnt baby food. His drink was then given back to him in a different cup, this one was a sippy cup. Annoyed sam thumped his fists on the table infront of him. This caused his Dad and Dean to look at him. "Im not drinking out of this." Sam clearly stated. "Sam you are drinking at least some of it" John said sternly as he wanted to ensure sam would be having all the nutrition needed for growing. Hearing his dads tone he figured his dad would probably feed it to him if he didn't drink it and he would not subject himself to the humiliation of being bottle fed by his Dad. He picked up the cup and looked at it then thought its now or never and during dinner he drank half the cup. When he was full from his meal and drink he looked at his dad and brother who were laughing. Wondering what was funny he looked down. He saw he'd gotten a mixture of sauce, potato and a little bit of milk that had spilt, all over his clothing and he could guess that he'd gotten it all over his self as well.

John left the money on the table and picked up a sticky sam and carried him to the impala careful not to get any of the mess on himself. Sam was then placed into the carseat and strapped up for the short journey to the nearest motel they found. John and Dean got out of the car and John told Dean to pay for the room for a night then get the portable crib out of the car while he gets Sam out of the carseat to give him a bath. John went to the boot of the impala and got a bag full of all the things he would need for sam during the night at the motel.

One handedly John got Sam out of the carseat and carried him into the motel which Dean had just opened. John walked with Sam into the bathroom seeing they had gotten a room without a bath. So he took Sam into the kitchen and sat the bag of supplies beside the sink which was luckily reasonably big. Sam saw the lack of bath in the bathroom and sighed in relief. Thinking that he just dodged a bullet of having to bathe with his dad in the room. Sam assumed that he was just going to wipe his face with a cloth and then go to bed and hopefully get a good nights sleep. Sam saw his dad fill the sink up. Thats weird he thought as usually they'd just run the flannel under warm water. Oh no sam soon realised. His dad was planning on having sam bathe in the sink.

John dipped his elbow in the now full sink and nodded deciding it was a good temperature for Sammy. He decided to take off Sams top first as it would be the most difficult if Sam figured out what was happening and tried to stop it. John grabbed the overtop and began undoing the domes. Sam gave a wide eyed shocked expression at what was happening. John didnt say a word when Sam gave protests that he could do it himself. John managed to unclasp all of the domes and took off the overshirt. He threw it onto the counter beside the sink Next he moved onto sam's jeans. As John unzipped the jeans sam went red let out a shriek of "DAD! cant i just have a bath in my jeans then get changed" John felt sorry for Sam and understood he'd be embarrassed but he needed to get sam clean. And taking off wet jeans would be a pain in the ass so john replied "Sorry tiger your gonna have to do this in your birthday suit. But hey Sammy its not the first time i've seen you in the nude and it wont be the last time either. So take a deep breath and relax kiddo." With a whimper Sam nodded and with a tearful voice he looked up at john and said "but can i just undress myself". John agreed knowing that this had to be the hardest thing sam has had to endure from the de-aging potion.

Sam only had the diaper left to take off when John offered to help by undoing the quickley took the nappy off Sam and placed it ontop of the pile. Sam was obviously embarrassed so John decided he would try and make this quick. John grabbed two flannels one to save sams dignity and one to wipe this goop of sams face. Sam smiled when he was given the flannel to "cover up". John got the soap out of the bag and rubbed it over sams face,stomach and back then handed it to sam to clean his legs and bottom. While sam was doing that John decided hed rub some shampoo through sams curly brown locks. John grabbed a plastic cup from the cupboard and filled it with the sink water. He then instructed Sam to shut his eyes which sam did. Next John untangled Sams hair with the conditioner. While the conditioner was soaking in sam returned the soap to John who put it on the countertop. A minute had passed John then rinsed the conditioner out of sams hair and drained the water out of the sink. He then picked Sam up with the towel and dried his little boy. John could see sammy was falling asleep when he let out a loud yawn and his eyes were began to droop. John smiled because the look Sam just gave him reminded him of memories from when the boys still had their innocence. Sam was giving into sleep when john lay him down on the kitchen counter. John was careful not to wake sam while he put sam in a fresh diaper with a little bit of talcum powder. John slid the blue pyjamas onto Sams sleeping form and carried him into the bedroom where he found Dean putting a blanket into the portable crib.

The two lay sam into bed and decided they'd also have an early night as there was a long drive ahead of them tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors note: if you want to give me any tips please do, anywho i love getting reviews so please leave me one :). hope you enjoy chapter 6_

Dean awoke to the sound of whimpering coming from the crib. Dean brushed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the clock which read 3.28am. With a groan he stood up and walked to the crib where he saw Sammy tossing and turning. Knowing Sam was having a nightmare Dean thought he'd first try to settle Sam by pulling up the blankets that had been kicked down. Seeing Sam snuggle down into the hold of the sheets Dean began to make his way back to bed when he faintly heard a whimper of "Jess" muffled by the sheets. Dean picked Sam up and rocked him in the crook of his elbow. Once Sam was calm, Dean lay down on his bed with Sam resting on his and Dean fell into a peaceful sleep.

John awoke to find Sams crib empty, he was about to wake up Dean to see if he knew where Sam could've gone when he saw a drooling Sam asleep on Deans also saw that Dean slept with a protective hand steadying Sams back. John smiled at his sons then looked at the clock. He decided that he should wake them up if they wanted to get there by nightfall comfortably. John shook Deans shoulder to wake him. Dean awoke to see his Dad sitting beside him shaking his shoulder, Dean mumbled "I'm awake". "Thats good ace, get dressed then you can take down the crib while I wake up Sammy." John told dean while picking up a sleeping Sam and grabbing the bag he bought in last night. John lightly bounced Sam on his hip causing him to wake. When John saw Sam's eyes flutter open he stopped moving and whispered "Hey Sammy, wake up buddy" Sam responded incoherently "wha's happnin' ". "Its just me, im going to quickley change your diaper and then get you dressed. We'll hit the road afterward okay tiger" John said quietly. "yep" sam replied. Agreeing because he was still half asleep. When he was placed on the bench he became alert to what was going on, he didnt resist it happening this time as he'd learnt by now that he didnt have a choice on the matter and it was easier to just comply.

Now that Sam was diapered it was time to get dressed. "okay sammy arms up" john stated while holding the hem of sams pyjama top. "umm... dad i've been pretty understanding with all of this crap thats happened over the last 24 hours. And theres nothing that could possibly happen when getting dressed that could be harmful. I've been doing it for years without any help. Just please this one thing" Sam begged. "Thats fine Sam. All you have to do is give me or Dean a yell if you need a hand. And don't lock the bathroom door, Okay?" John stated. When he told Sam his eyes lit up and he gave John a dimpled grin before quickly asking "can you put me down now please?" John lifted Sam off the bench and handed him the small pile of clothes. After sam was handed the clothing he went into the bathroom to get changed. Pleased to have privacy with this one small thing. Sam had just finished putting on his overtop when Dean knocked on the door "Sammy you done yet, we're about to head out". Sam responded "You can come in Dean". As soon as Sam said that Dean opened the door and picked up the strewn pyjamas and the shoes that weren't yet on Sam. Sam followed Dean to the bedroom and was lifted to the bed. Dean shoved the pyjamas in Sams bag and asked Sam "Doyou need help? Because your shoes arent going to put themselves on" Dean suggested. Sam nodded, gesturing that Dean could help him with his sneakers. Dean sat infront of Sam with the shoe in his hand, "okay Sammy i need you to push your foot into the shoe while i pull it up." Sam replied with a nod and pushed his foot into the shoe and did the same with the other shoe. "Do you want to do up the laces or do you want me to Sammy?" Dean asked to make sure Sam felt independent. When Sam took to long to awnser Dean offered to do up one while Sam did up the other. The idea was good in theory but when Dean was finished tieing one shoe Sam was still struggling to hold the shoelaces in a loop. Dean saw this and said "how about i do this one up for you dude?" with a nod Sam replied "Yeah my hands aren't co-operating". Dean quicky tied the shoes and Sam slipped himself off the bed when Dean said "race you to the car". Sam ran after Dean who was already ahead of him, although Dean was making it fair by not running nearly as fast as he would usually.

John clipped Sam into the carseat and they headed out to the diner for breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Heya its me. hope you like this new chapter, i look forward to your reviews as they make my day. Annd all my previous authors notes still apply, i dont own the winchesters, or anything associated with supernatural. please enjoy and review.

The three walked into the same diner as last night. This time John had the good sense to bring a bib for Sam as he didn't want the same result as last night. The trio sat at a small table in the corner of the diner with Sam in the highchair. John placed the bib infront of Sam on the table. Sam was about to compain when the waitress arrived to take their orders. Dean ordered first asking for the biggest breakfast on the menu with a coffee, John ordered bacon and eggs on toast with coffee and Sam ordered kids muslei and fruit with a glass of water. The waitress went to get the meals when Sam asked "Is dis about last night" while pointing at the bib. John nodded apologetically and said "Sorry tiger but its the least embarrassing option trust me". "What're de other options den?" Sam asked trying to find a loophole in his dads plan. "Well we could give you a bath after every meal, you could stay sticky and gross all day, you could also be spoon feed by myself or dean or wear the bib only while you eat for like 10 minutes tops" John listed. Sam gave in and agreed to wear the bib but only when the food came and it would be taken off as soon as he was finished. John agreed to Sams conditions and put the bib on Sam when their breakfast arrived. They all ate their food quickly and then headed back on the road.

In the impala Sam was sitting in the car reading while Dean was humming. Dean suddenly turned down the radio and asked John "hey dad, did you even let Pastor Jim know we are coming?" with a laugh John responded "Yes, he and Caleb are on the way back from a hunt they get to Jims about three hours before we do". "Awesome, i havent seen Caleb for ages" was Deans response. The three stopped at a petrol station where John bought lunch and filled up the impala with gas. The journey took longer than stops it usually would, not that John or Dean minded the stops every two hours. At these stops Dean, Sam and John always spent the time differently, sometimes they kicked the soccer ball around, others they would just stretch their legs and walk around.

Before they knew it it was getting dark and they drove past the Blue Earth sign. The impala drove up to Pastor Jims house. John and Dean got out of the car to greet Jim while Sam slept in the backseat. "Let me help you carry your things in" Jim said walking towards the boot but stopping at the back door. John had told Jim about Sam's predicament but it was different seeing Sammy back in his small told Jim "It's alright Jim. Dean and I have got everything we need for now, so can you just get Sammy" Happily Jim opened the back door and unclipped the carseat causing Sam to stir. The Pastor lifted Sam to take him inside when Sam opened his eyes blinking a few times he reconised Pastor Jim and smiled realising the road trip was over and they were finally staying at a place they could call home.

Jim carried Sam into the kitchen where Caleb and Dean were talking about the hunt Jim and Caleb had just finished. Jim sat Sam on his hip and one handedly finished making dinner while talking to Sam about what Stanford was like. As they hadn't seen each other since before Sam left for california. John walked in holding the portable highchair, he had set it up by the time Sam and Jim had seperated the stew into bowls. John scooped Sam up from Jims hold and placed him into the highchair. With a groan Sam asked "Why can't I just sit at the table". John instantly responded with "Because if you havent noticed, you cant reach". With that Sam pouted and looked at Dean hoping for some back up which he didn't recieve. There was an awkward silence until Caleb asked "So i wasnt told the story of what happened to squirt here, anyone care to share?" With a snort Dean offered immediatly to tell Sams story. "Well it all started with Sammy here going to a bar. Meeting a pretty bartender who poisons his beer, but of course he cant tell because he was drunk". Emphasising the fact that Sam was drunk to embarass his brother who has always been seen as the do gooder by Caleb and Jim. Caleb laughed as he heard Deans blatent summary to pester Sam. During dinner the group of men had lots of laughter and memories shared. Until all the meals were cleared and John looked over at sam to see he had forgotten to give sam a bib and there was a very similar situation to the previous night. But not wanting to have a repeat of last nights bath he ordered Dean to take Sam for a bath as he knew Dean can talk his way out of any awkwardness for Sam within seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

**authors note: sorry i havent updated very quickly. i also want to say thank you to everyone who reviews as you are my inspiration :) so to make me really happy and write well please review and let me know your thoughts.**

John, Caleb and Jim were downstairs talking about sam being in the childs form. Jim began the conversation by asking "so John, hows Sam been handling the transformation?", jim got a response much like he was expecting "what do you mean handling it? Hes fine" in a gruff tone. When caleb jumped in "well john, if you were suddenly by all purposes a toddler wouldnt you be angry?". John thought about it and of course he would be angry "but sam wouldnt do anything stupid would he." John thought aloud. "Depends, we need to find a way for him to channel his anger and to give him freedom which i can tell hes had next to none with the way you and dean are hovering"Jim clearly told his friend. where john replied "But jim everything we've been doing is nessecary. How can i just take chances with my baby's life?". Jim thought about it for a moment and then said "John give me all the things you have bought for sam and the three of us will decide what is nessecary". "Find what nessecary?" dean questioned while walking into the lounge. when he saw his dads concerned face, dean quickly added "oh and sams asleep, i think he is still getting used to the body and hes had a long day". John sighed in relief and then told dean that they were going to go through all the things for sam and decide what was nessecary to keep or throw out.

Dean bought all the bags over and emptied them onto the coffee table where each man grabbed an item and the group would decide yes or no. First Caleb shared his item which was shampoo and conditioner, which everyone decided to keep. Next jim held up a pacifier and instantly said no which they all had to agree on throwing out. It was now johns turn to choose an item and grabbed the pile of towels and face cloths which the group agreed on deciding that sam will prefer to dry himself after baths and with smaller towels he can do just that. Dean then picked up the baby thermometer and tylenol. Dean said yes to the medicine and no to the thermometer which everyone agreed with. Caleb then picked up the small cutlery and everyone instantly decided to keep as sam would be able to feed himself less awkwardly as it was today at dinner with large cutlery that he struggled holding. Jim decided to throw out the sippy cups as sam was capable of drinking without one. Dean held up baby friendly soap and the men decided to keep the soap as it would prevent sam getting a rash. John picked up bibs from the table when caleb laughed and said "from what we all saw tonight we are going to need those desperatly" the statement made everyone laugh in agreement. Caleb then picked up formula and blatently said "no".Which everyone execpt john agreed with, but then dean claimed that majority rules. Jim lastly explained to john that wih a two year old body sam doesnt need diapers all the time and they would "potty train" him over the year, he also didnt need to sleep in the crib, he could sleep in the bed without rolling out.

So jim told the other hunters that tommorrow after the church service they can go out and buy underwear and a potty chair for sam. The men all agreed and left it at that and turned on the television. The hunters were hardly watching whatever was on tv as they were busy all reminising on the old days. It became late and the group decided to go to bed.

Dean was enjoying a nice sleep in when he was woken up by a ringing noise coming from the clock next to his bed. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and stood up with a stretch. Seeing sam beginning to wake, dean picked him up to prevent sam knowing he had been sleeping in a crib. Dean carried a half asleep sam to the kitchen where he was greeted by his father and caleb. With a yawn dean asked "Wheres Jim?". Caleb replied "Hes at the church preparing his sermon, we're meeting him there at ten". With that dean looked at the clock to see they had one hour to get ready. Caleb ,John ,Dean and Sam quickly ate breakfast and then all went upstairs to put on presentable clothing.

John grabbed sam the bag with the formal clothing and lay sam on the bed. Hearing sam groan john decided to share with sam what the others had discussed last night. "So sam the plan fo today is to go to church then we will go shopping to get a smaller seat for on the toilet, a potty and some underwear so you dont have to wear these anymore, sound good tiger?" Sam went bright red as his dad told him the plan. Embarrassed by the thought that he was going to get toilet trained. But then he realised that it also meant no more diapers. "So no more diapers at all" Sam asked excited at the idea. "Well, you only have to wear them at night."John replied while pulling up sams tan dress pants. John then handed sam an under top, checkered long sleved top and a creme knitted sweater vest. Sam took off his pyjama top and pulled on his gray undershirt , put his arms through the armholes and knowing he couldnt clip shut the clasps he asked for his dads help. After john helped sam he moved away and sam tugged the vest over his head. By the time sam was ready dean came in and took sam into the kitchen to give their dad time to change. Once john came downstars the four of them walked to pastor jims church just down the road.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: I dont have any medical knowledge so dont hate me if i use wrong terms or procedures used just go with it and review as they make me super happy!:D

Caleb, John, Dean and Sam walked into the busy church and took a seat in the back row when a little old lady approached the group and took a seat , she turned and looked at sam. "Hi, my name is mandy sue, what are your names?" She asked. John smiled and replied " My name is John, these are my two boys, Dean and Sammy and this is my Nephew Caleb". Mandy sue was about to continue when pastor Jim began his sermon.

After the sermon Jim picked up Sam and whispered a warning about how the little old ladies love children and to just bear with them and that its easier to go around with him than John as he can make excuses to leave. sam nodded and responded "you do know i've done this enough times when dean and dad have been on hunts to know what im doing". Jim smirked at sams comment and began to greet all the people at morning tea.

To sam it seemed like hours of pretending to be a child with dean and caleb laughing in the corner at how the ladies would pinch sams cheeks or coo at him in delight. After the last person left sam was pleased to leave. The group walked back to jims house where john, jim and sam then travelled in the impala to walmart. At walmart sam was lifted from his carseat into johns grasp where john firmly voiced "any funny business and i will get a cart and you will have to sit in it. Clear?". He then placed sam on the ground where he held sammys little hand. The three went to the child care isle where john put numerous amounts of sammy sized underwear into the basket. They then grabbed sam a potty chair, when sam saw the seat he blushed bright red at the knowledge that everyone would know that he was being toilet trained by his dad and pastor jim. The three walked up to the cashier who smiled at sam who then leaned into his dads leg. John noticing his sons grasp on his leg decided that sam was obviously getting tired and picked him up onehandedly sam became fidgety and frustrated while john just held sam still he finished paying for the items on his fake credit card.

Jim grabbed the bag while john was tending to a tired and cranky sam by rubbing his back in soothing circles. The three arrived back at jims house quickly and sam had a nap in the car. John lifted a sleeping sam into his warm embrace and walked into the house. John took sam to the bed room to put him into a new diaper for sleeping in. John undid the tabs of sleeping sammys diaper when he saw that sam had a pinky red blotchy rash all over his genitals, bottom and upper legs. John knew what this was. He'd been stupid enough to let sammy get nappy rash. Wanting a second opinion he yelled for jim to come up to the bedroom. When jim arrived john said "I think sammys gotten a nappy rash, i wanted a second opinion" jim then lifted sams diaper and saw that it was indeed what john had thought. "Well i think all we can do now is take sam to a doctor to get some ointment" Jim voiced. John quickly put a new diaper on sam and took him downstairs. Dean saw his dad rushing down the stairs with a sleeping sammy. Confused he asked "dad whats wrong?". Hearing deans concerned voice john took a deep breath and said "Sammys gotten a rash and we're going to the doctor to get some ointment. Dean simply nodded and grabbed the keys to the impala.

All the hunters then drove to the nearest hospital to see a doctor. John got sam out of the car and saw sammy was beginning to wake up. Sam was squirming in Johns hold and began whimpering. John alerted the receptionst that he wanted to see the doctor as soon as possible, which wasn't as soon as he was hoping. A few hours later sam was becoming more irrate and john was sick of waiting so he once again approached the receptionst and exclaimed "We've been here for far to long and we need to see a doctor". Just as john was finishing the doctor came out of her office and said "Do you want to come into my office and we can see whats wrong". John nodded and walked into the office with dean and sam in tow.

The doctor shut the door and asked "so, what seems to be the problem?". John responded "Sammy has gotten what looks like a nappy rash". The doctor then stated "Im going to have to look so i perscribe the right treatment. Would you lie sam on the bed". When sam heard that she wanted to see he began to squirm and scream that he was fine. But he remembered he had to play the persona of a two year old and began to fuss and cry much like a toddler would. John didnt know how to handle this as he hadnt experienced this side of sam in 20 years and couldnt remember what to do, so dean came over and began to soothe sam. Sam understood he was making the situation worse so he calmed down and cringed when the doctor began to remove his pants and diaper. Dean saw why sam was hurting so much and he was sure he would have the same reaction as sam if he was in the same rash had gotten worse and had become a darker shade of red and was beginning to blister. The doctor had immediatley reconised the diaper rash and saw that it was quite severe. John composed himself and walked back over to the bed to see that dean was putting a fresh diaper on an upset looking sam. They sat back down with the doctor at her desk where she confirmed johns suspicions of sams rash. "I'm going to perscribe this anti inflammatory ointment that you must rub into the effected area generously." The doctor informed dean and john. "Are there any other ways we can make this easier for sammy?"dean inquired. The doctor replied "there are a few things i recommend such as cleaning the skin carefully with bath oils as they are softer than wipes, change his diapers more regularly, and lastly sometimes leave him with no diaper and pants to let the rash get fresh air". John and dean were happy with those awnsers and left the doctors office saying thanks. The three met back up with jim and caleb in the waiting room and went home.


	10. Chapter 10

"You aren't seriously gonna make me go around half naked are you?!"Sam yelled,disgraced at the thought of it. "Sam its what the doctor recommended we have to, or else the rash will get worse and you dont want that do we?" john retorted. The group arrived back to Jims house with Sam still complaining about the indecency of all this. Sams arguements were ignored and Jim and Dean went to cook dinner. John and Caleb were talking when they started to go upstairs with Sam to put on some ointment and by the time he was finished it would be dinner time. John decided he would put one of big Sams tops on little Sam so he could get fresh air to Sams rash without having a moody Sam. Dean came upstairs just as Sam was pulling on the giant shirt. Dean smiled at the sight and jokingly said "Hey dad, do you think if i gave Sammy lots of coffee he wouldn't grow taller than me because i think i would be happy with that". John laughed and said "Im sure you'd love that huh, tiger". Sam looked at his dad with puppy dog eyes and said in the most innocent voice "downt let dean neawr my dwrinks" Caleb laughed and said "John, remember back in the day I told you that there would be trouble if Sam knew the powers of the puppy eyes". Dean picked up Sam so that he wouldn't trip on the long top and whispered "Bitch" and got the appropriate response of "Jerk" from Sam. The group finally moved downstairs for dinner.

During dinner Caleb asked "So squirt I heard you went to college, how was that?" Dean began fake coughing to avoid making sam upset over his loss of jess. Sam knew what Dean was doing and smirked. Caleb then said "Are you done there, deuce?" Dean looked at Sam and was relieved that he didnt look upset so he responded "Yep fine" he shook off the slight embarrassment with a smart remark. The focus was once again on Sam so he responded "It was really good, I really enjoyed all of my classes". When Sams face lit up talking about Stanford John was disappointed with himself for abandoning Sam when he did. "So Sammy did you meet any girls at school?" Caleb asked. Once again Dean tried to change topics "Oh my, look at the time we'd all better hit the sack." Dean said cheerfully. He got a response from sam of "What are you talking about dean, its still light out. I have to talk about Jess one day". Dean looked Sam in the eye and sternly said "That day doesn't have to be today. There is no pressure, okay?" Sam nodded and angrily stated to Dean "I know Dean, I may look like a child but im not one okay!". John saw that Sam and Dean were both finished so he told Dean to take Sam for his bath so they could get their arguement out of the way in they were going up the stairs John quickley yelled for dean to put the ointment on sam.

Up in the bathroom Dean ran the water and tested it with his elbow and when he decided the temperature was suitable he lifted Sams top off and placed him in the bath. Dean asked "So bud, wanna tell me what that was about at dinner?" Sam just looked down with watery eyes and shook his head indicating no. "Sorry kiddo, but you aren't allowed to keep anything from me, its the rules" Dean smugly said. This caused Sam to smile and say "What rules? Thats just something you made up when we were kids". Dean smirked and exclaimed "Well its because they're my don't even try to change the topic because were not going to avoid talking about this".

Again Sam went quiet and looked down to hide the fact that he was about to cry. So Dean pushed further he knew Sam would break soon and no longer be so glum. "Come on Sammy, you know you can tell your big brother anything". At that point Sam was in tears and looked at Dean and with a cracked voice he said "It was my fault". Dean tutted as this is what he was expecting, it was a typical Sam trait. Of course only he would feel guilty for something that he had no control over. But also knowing that if he told sam it wasn't his fault sam would just shut him out again so he said "whats your fault dude?" concern lacing his voice. Sam looked Dean in the eye and Dean saw how broken and vulnerable Sam looked right now. Sam tearfully whispered "Everything". Sam, his little brother who was always an optimist looking so different with his shoulders slumped and tears staining his already wet cheeks. The sight broke Deans heart. But Dean quickly pulled himself together for Sam and continued "what do you mean everything?". Sam quietly began and got louder as he spoke "Mom, Jess, this friggin' curse. And thats just off the top of my head, i'm sure i could come up with more" Dean didn't know what more to do, so he began to wash sams hair and spoke comforting words while sam wept.

Once Sam had calmed down Dean picked him up and out of the tub. Dean dried Sam, took him to the bedroom and pulled the huge top over sams head. Sam was squirming, ready to leave when Dean placed his large hand on sams little stomach to keep him still and warned "not so fast little dude, i need to put the ointment on you". Sam blushed a bright shade of red when Dean said this. It was bad enough he was given baths by his Dad and Dean now they expected that they could just do anything they pleased, Well they can't and Sam was not going to just let them. Dean frowned and realised he'd left the ointment in the bathroom "Stay here Sam I'll be back in few" Dean told Sam as he left the room in a hurry.

Sam figured it was now or never, even if he didn't get away at least he would've delayed the enevitable. Sam hopped off the bed, lifted his shirt which was huge so that he wouldnt trip. He looked to see if Dean was coming when he was sure that he wasn't coming Sam tried to walk fast but his little legs were ridiculous and moved so slow, He finally reached the stairwell and gasped "it was never this big before" oh well anything bets getting that ointment put on by Dean. He began his journey down the stairs and five stairs later he was stuck in the middle. He didnt want to have that ointment on but he also didnt want to slip on the stairs and hurt himself. Just as he sat on the stair giving up, Dean came sprinting, freaking out that he'd lost Sam. He saw Sam on the staircase and frowned as he picked the little winchester up and after taking a deep breath he said calmly "I wont tell dad if you just comply, deal?" Sam immediatley agreed as he didnt even think about what would've happened if his dad would've found him as whenever he or dean didn't listen or misbehaved there would be consequences that Sam would rather not think about. Dean put the ointment on Sam and carried him downstairs and heard Sam remark "I swear the stairs have gotten bigger since last time".


	11. Chapter 11

A month later Sams rash was all gone and John decided that now would be a good time to start toilet training Sam. He'd mentioned it a week ago but they had been too busy getting rid of the last of the rash. So that morning John gave Sam a pile of clothing including underwear instead of puting a diaper on him. Sam smiled when he saw that his Dad hadn't forgotten. Sam went into the other room and got changed. When he came back into the room John was sitting on the bed looking very worried. Sam didn't know why his Dad looked anxious.

So he asked "Hey dad, everything alright?"

John hadn't even noticed Sam come in, He looked sam in the eye and said "Yes everything's fine. I just need to talk to you".

Now alert Sam sat down on the bed and asked "about what?".

John calmly said "this is gonna be hard for you to hear but you are going to need to be toilet trained."

Just as John was about to continue Sam interrupted and said "Yeah, i kinda figured that when i wasnt forced to wear a diaper this morning"

John now relieved, took in a breath and stated "thats good that you know its just that if we dont do all the things we usually would for a child your age you can suffer the consequences for instance if we dont potty train you, you won't learn and will have no bladder control as an adult".

Sam blushed and nodded but then asked "whats the plan then, since I can hardly ever tell when i need to go".

John thought about this for a moment took a deep breath and said "Okay, we have two pottys and one seat to go over the toilet. The two pottys will most often be in the lounge and kitchen and you will just practice sitting on them sometimes and get used to them. You will also try and use the toilet every hour or hour and a half to be less likely to have as many accidents".

Sam cringed he could just imagine having an 'accident' infront of everyone so he quietly said "what if i do have an accident dad?".

John knew this would be embarrassing for Sammy so he said "I've talked with Jim and he said that its a part of life and if you pee on anything hes got a good cleaning product so no worries"

John looked at Sam and saw that the kid was very embarrassed. John asked "whats up tiger?".

Sam internally cringed and mumbled "you talked to pastor jim about this".

John now understood why Sam was so adament to toilet train, it wasnt for the reasons that toddlers actually don't want to toilet train. It was because he didn't want everyone to see and know because Sam has always been a very private person.

John and Sam finished up their talk and went downstairs to see that breakfast was on the table. Everyone ate their breakfast happily and then sat on the couch. After watching tv for about an hour John picked up Sam and took him to the bathroom. At the door John set Sam down on the ground and walked behind him. Sam cringed when he saw his dad also walk in the bathroom.

Sam stood on the step stool and looked his dad in the eye and said "Not to be rude but do you really have to be here for this?".

John knew that Sam was bound to protest he responded in a soothing voice "Don't worry tiger, I'll turn around".

Sam was pleased that his dad compromised as he could only take so much of everyones smothering. After awhile Sam decided he was finished and got down off the toilet seat and pulled his pants back up. He walked over to where john was standing and tugged on Johns leg. John looked down to see sam looking at him with pleading eyes, John understood the gesture and asked "all done?" Sam replied with a nod and began to walk back to the hallway while John flushed the toilet.

Once Sam and John walked back into the lounge they saw Caleb and Dean pouting at Pastor Jim while he was standing infront of the television holding out a piece of paper and a few books.

Sam walked in and laughed at their expressions and asked "Whats that?" to pastor Jim.

Jim laughed and replied "Latin scripture that I need translated, I thought since Caleb and Dean weren't busy that they might like to do it for me".

As Sam heard Jim talk about doing something slightly normal, well normal for him he'd jump at the chance. Sam smiled and enthusiastically said "I can do it". Dean and Caleb let out a sigh of relief as translating latin was the last thing they wanted to do.

Dean smirked and said "Oh Sammy. So eager to get your geek on".

Sam smiled at Dean and said "At least i'm doing something productive unlike you, Jerk".

Dean let out a small laugh and leant down and whispered "Bitch" in sams ear.

Sam smiled at their usual banter and picked up one of the very large books, Dean saw Sam trying to pick up a heavy looking book and he practically ran to Sam and picked up the books with one arm and picked sam up with the other and set the books on the coffee table infront of where he was previously sitting and sat Sam on his lap.

Sam rolled his eyes, tutted and then with an exasperated sigh he asked "Dean please, is this really necessary?"

With a nod dean simply said "yes". Sam used his best puppy eyes and looked up at dean and asked "weally?".

Dean looked down and saw Sam using the puppy eyes, he couldnt resist so he stated "Sammy, you can sit in between Caleb and I. But dont sit near the edge got it?"

Pleased that Dean was making effort Sam quickly jumped off deans lap onto the couch and said "Books please" Dean smirked leaned forward and placed the books infront of the edge of the couch so that Sam had a barrier around him consisting of people and books.

After a few hours later of translating, having lunch and a few awkward toilet trips Sam was finally finished the scripture and slid the books aside leaving a small gap for him to slide down the edge of the chair. Just as he was about to slide down Dean put his arm out infront of sam and sternly stated "What did we say about edges?"

Sam sighed and said " I'm finished the translation, so I'm just taking this to pastor jim okay?".

Dean nodded and casually replied "Thats fine Sammy just be careful" but he watched Sams every move just in case he was to slip and fall. It was his Sammy and he couldnt take any chances of course"


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note:All previous notes still apply. As you will probably notice the spelling and grammar has improved ... well it wasn't me (obviously). So you all should be very grateful to CiCiRed because she is my amazing beta who fixes all my mistakes, she also told me that i should add in paragraph the story feel so much better i must say. that is all and i am very very grateful for her fantastic work. Please enjoy and review. :)**

A few weeks had passed, and Sam was starting to get used to using the toilet, but still slept in diapers. He had only had a few accidents, which while embarrassed Sam a lot, he'd gotten over it eventually. Other than that everything was going well. Until, Sam woke up one morning with a dry throat, a sore stomach and a headache, it wasn't a migraine ,so he could deal with it. However, his stomach was so sore he let out a groan which must have been louder than he'd thought, because Dean woke up almost instantly and looked over at Sam's bed. Dean, seeing that Sam had a light sheen of sweat appearing on his face, swore internally at himself for letting Sammy get sick. Dean hurriedly got out of bed and went to Sam's side, and placed the back of his hand on Sam's forehead. Sam leant into the comforting touch of his big brother desperate for relief.

Dean now knew that Sam had a fever, but he didn't know how high. "Hey, buddy you've manged to get yourself sick." Dean alerted Sam in a soothing voice. Sam just nodded as his throat was too sore to talk. Dean knew what to do when adult Sam got sick, but he didn't want to risk hurting small Sammy. He decided that he needed his dad's help tending to sick Sam. Dean walked into his father's room and quietly approached John. He'd only had to say "dad" and John had awoken, because of his job as a hunter he didn't have the luxury of being a deep sleeper. "Dean what's wrong? Is Sammy okay?" he asked in a hurry, as he knew Dean wouldn't wake him unless it was important. Dean took a deep breath and stated "Sammy's coming down with something". John immediately got up and rushed to Sam's bed and agreed with Dean about the fever. He turned to Sam and asked "Sammy, baby whats hurting?". Sam replied in a dry voice "I'm fine, just a cold 's all" Dean smirked and handed Sam some water, while holding the cup so Sam wouldn't make himself sick. "Seriously Sammy, dad and I need to know what's up so you can get better. Now is not the time to play the tough guy okay?" Sam nodded and with a not as dry voice as before said, "sore throat, sore stomach and headache 's all"

Happy with Sam's answer; John decided that it was a good idea to check Sam's temperature. Remembering that he'd bought some cold and flu liquid Tylenol and a thermometer, he collected the items from the bathroom and returned to the bedroom. He cringed, as he thought about what Sam's reaction would be when he took his temperature. Seeing his Dad's face Dean instantly realised what was about to happen, so he lifted Sam and lowered his pyjamas. Sam was very confused and dazed due to the fever, so he had no clue what was going on.

That was until he felt the cool air on his lower legs and began to realise what was happening. "Noo..." Sam slurred. "I'm sorry buddy" John soothed while Dean ran his hands through his baby brothers' mop of hair. Sam began to struggle and squirm in attempt to escape. John placed his large hand on Sams back to stop his fussing. Sam was now far more alert at the situation he was in and once again tried to escape while screaming in horror "I'm 22 you can take it orally, ya know through the mouth!". Sighing Dean tried to reason with the fussing toddler "It won't be as accurate, we need to be sure". Sam responded angrily"Your'e not the one having to have a thermometer up your a...". "Sam watch your mouth" John reprimanded. "...Undesirable places. this isn't right" Sam retorted while kicking his legs and flailing his arms. John huffed and exclaimed "look this is happening whether or you like it or not. Trust me you will not enjoy the consequences if you aren't compliant got it?!" "CONSEQUENCES! Seriously dad I'm 22 years old you can't fucking be threatening to spank me" Sam shrieked in disgust. "That's exactly what I am saying little boy and if I hear one more curse out of you, you will regret it" John exclaimed.

Sam decided not to test his father and instead rested his head on Dean's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Deans neck while mumbling "Fine but no one finds out about this ever. Got it." Dean returned the embrace and wrapped his arms around Sam in a comforting safe hold. John smiled at the closeness of his boys and then focused on getting Sam's temperature and not embarrassing his boy. He undid Sam's diaper to see a small amount of pink blisters beginning to form. John now knew why Sam was feeling ill and moody although that could have just been the thermometer issue. The thing to blame was Chickenpox. John took Sam's temperature and read aloud "99.7 degrees, that's not too bad. Let's just hope it stays around this temperature". Dean agreed with John. While, Sam stayed in the safety and security of Dean's arms, they carefully redressed Sam in his pyjamas and went downstairs.

Jim and Caleb were already downstairs eating breakfast, when the Winchesters appeared. The five were soon all sitting at the table and Dean was trying to get Sam to eat something. Dean lifted the spoon to Sam's mouth, but Sam clamped his mouth shut and shook his head, refusing to eat. Dean let out a groan and said "Sammy, you've gotta eat something". Sam cringed at the reprimand as he felt an itch on his arm. He didn't understand why he was itching, so he began to scratch at his wrist area. Dean instantly noticed Sam scratching and declared "no itching, buddy". Sam just frowned and asked "Whats happening to me?". John then spoke up answering Sam "you've got chickenpox." Sam pouted and tried not to itch. Eventually, Dean got Sam to eat a small portion of his breakfast.

After breakfast, Sam still hadn't scratched any of his chickenpox, but there was only so much Sam could take. Sam didn't even realise he was scratching, until John picked him up from behind and sat him on the table. John sat on the chair in front of Sam, so they were eye to eye. "Sammy I know this sucks, but you can't scratch or else they'll scar." Sam glumly looked through his bangs and claimed "I know but I have no control over this stupid body and I'm so itchy". John sighed and said "I know tiger, but you can't scratch." Sam continued sulking and whispered "But dad, i cant help it, it itches so bad!". John thought for a minute and found some soft fabric in the cupboard. He wrapped the fabric around Sam's hands and tied the ends off with string. Sam looked at his hands and then at his dad, letting out a displeased grunt he stated "Now I can't do anything at all!". John let out a chuckle and replied "if I have anything to do with it, you wont be doing anything, but staying in bed. You're sick tiger."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, my next update might take a wee bit longer(not by much) only like a week longer. Sorry. but please enjoy this chapter and i would love to hear your feedback. Again, thanks to CiciRed for betaing this for us.**

As Dean saw his little brother walking into the room; he heard Caleb trying to cover his laugh with a bad fake cough. Dean, however, could not help it and began to laugh openly at Sam's apparel. Sam looked absolutely ridiculous only wearing his pajama pants and fabric tied on his hands. He was also covered head to toe in specks of white goop, which Deanguessed was calamine lotion. Dean eventhough he knew Sam was miserable; just couldn't stop laughing. Sam turned awaywith watery eyes feeling embarrassed and pathetic. He walked towardsthe study, where he knew Pastor Jim would be preparing his sermon for the coming Sunday. Lightly knockingon the door, Sam wiped his eyes before walking in. Jim looking up from his notes noticed that the little boy walking in looked upset. He waited for Sam to walk across his office to his desk, before reaching down, picking him up and sitting Sam on his knee facing him.

"Sammy, do you want to tell me what has gotten you so upset?" Jim asked, knowing that when Sam was younger he was the type of kid who would want to talk things over. Sam looked up at the Pastor with big blue-green eyes and whispered "Jus' havin' a bad day". Jim looked at the kid and simply said "I bet you have. Do you want to talk about it?" Sam knew that anything he shared with Jim was confidential, so he felt free to open up. Sam decided to share what had justoccurred in the previous room. He told Jim that he felt pathetic and that he didn't understand why he was acting so emotional, just like a girl about this. Dean had laughed at him many times before and it never was a problem. After he had relayed his problems to Pastor Jim he comforted Sam by telling him, "You are probably really emotional due to the transformation into your younger self and frombeing sick." Pastor Jim's words comforted Sam and after about ten minutes Sam decided he was ready to go back into the other room.

Dean heard the door to Pastor Jim's office close and looked over to see that Sam had red puffy eyes; he knew that meant Sam had been crying. Dean cursed himself for not being sensitive to Sam's emotions, he felt so guilty for causing Sam to shed tears. Deciding he'd better make it up to Sam, he went over, picked him up and whispered "I am sorry for laughing at you Sammy. How can I make it up to you?" Sam smiled a watery smile at Dean and softly replied "you already have". Dean smiled and was grateful that Sam had a forgiving nature. Caleb just watched as the two brothers reconciled and smirked; the love the brothers shared hadn't changed a bit since they were young. After a few minutes, John walked in and seeing his boys in an embrace, felt proud that they were so close. He knew that Dean's bravado would kick in soon and he better enjoy the sight while it lasted. When, Dean realized that Sam was feeling a bit better he announced "Enough of this chick flick moment, huh Sammy?" Sam just looked Dean in the eye and said quietly enough so that John wouldn't hear "Sure... Jerk." After hearing his comment Dean was pleased that Sammy was back to his usual happy mood and he responded with the obvious answer of "Bitch".

John, however, heard Dean, sighed and sternly said "Boys." This was enough of a warning for them to understand that John was disapproving oftheir language choices. John got an unpleasant look from Dean and an innocent one from Sammy; then he heard an eruption of laughter coming from Caleb. John looked over at Caleb and asked "What's so funny Reaves?" Caleb just shook his head and stated "You do know what you're asking of them right?" John looked at Caleb and tutted at him with an eye roll. Jim walked in amid Caleb's laughter and caught John's eye roll, turning towards Caleb he asked "What're we talking about?" Caleb smirked and stated "Sam and Dean's language." Jim let out a small smirk and said "They could make a sailor blush". John was surprised at this new revelation, as his boys hardly ever cussed around him. "What!? Come on Jim that's a bit dramatic. We aren't that bad are we Sammy?" Sam noddedhis head in agreement to Dean and claimed "not that bad". Caleb and Jim laughed again while saying "Let's just agree to disagree." John looked on amusement and a bit of embarrassment, thanks to his boys' apparent behavior. The men settled down to watch television until it got late; when Caleb and Jim left the room to cook dinner.

John looked over to check on Sam and Dean to see Dean looking at him with a worried expression on his face. He asked Dean "What's up ace?" Dean looked at Sam then back at his dad and said "Dad, I think Sam has a fever, he feels like he is burning up again." Sam just looked up at Dean, frowned and then exclaimed "I am not. If anything, it's getting colder." Just as he finished, Sam felt a shiver creep up his spine. John nodded in agreement with Dean and went to get the thermometer. Dean hushed Samwhile making him feel a bit warmer by holding him close in a caring embrace. John walked back in holding the thermometer in clear view. Sam seeing the dreading instrument blatantly refused to cooperate. He squirmed and tried to escape Dean's strong embrace. John, not phased in the slightest by Sam's behavior, took Sam's temperature. Although he was squirming and yelling obscenities John was able to get an accurate read from the thermometer. Sam was mortified and could not believe that this all occurred in the sitting room where Caleb or Jim could just waltz in. Once Sam was re-clothed he angrily grumbled "I bet this classifies as child abuse!"

John and Dean ignored Sam's angry cries; and waited intently for the temperature to stop rising. John sighed while rubbing a calloused hand down his stubble. "What is it dad?" Dean questioned, worried at his dad's response. John just tutted and stated "101.7 degrees." Dean frowned and simply said "So what happens now?" John replied "We'll just have to watch it very carefully and if it gets much higher we'll take the necessary steps to prevent it from getting worse." Dean agreed then lifted Sam up and took him to the kitchen for dinner. Jim set everyone's dinner on the table and they began to eat; except for Sam who just stared at his soup. Dean noticed his little brother not eating and asked "Sammy we went over this at breakfast, you've gotta eat". Sam looked back at Dean, with what seemed to be a bitch face, but looked anything, but menacing on Sammy's face and replied "Well, I would, but I don't have the use of my hands. In case you didn't notice". Dean looked down at Sam's hands and smirked, "Oh. I'll give ya a hand kiddo". Dean pulled Sam onto his knee and pulled the bowl of soup in front of him. Sam was mortified that Dean was going to spoon feed him, but what could he do? Sam was embarrassed and refused to open his mouthat first, but then he realized Dean was persistent and began to comply without hesitation. Dean smirked, when he saw that Sam really was hungry and he was eagerly eating the soup.

Once dinner was finished John took an exhausted Sam up to bed. Jim, Caleb and Dean were finishing washing the dishes when Pastor Jim said "Why don't you boys go out and have relaxing night?" Dean was surprised and asked "What about Sammy? What if something happens when I'm gone?" The pastor chuckled to himself and told the boy "Dean your father and I are here. Sammy is just going to be asleep for the rest of the night. Go out and have some fun plus you're only a phone call away!" Sighing in relief Dean exclaimed that it would be good to get out of the house for a bit and spend some time with an old friend. To which Caleb replied "Who are you calling old Deuce?" The two friends headed out for a relaxing night of beer and hopefully girls. Laughing at the other men's antics, Pastor Jim headed up to see how John and Sammy were doing.

_**{P**_**_lease leave your feedback by a wee review}_**


	14. Chapter 14

"How's the little one doing?" jim asked as he quietly walked in the room and sat beside his friend.

rubbing a hand down his scruff john sighed "Its complicated, i know he's struggling. i should help him, i'm meant to act like his father. i just feel so powerless."

"And if i know anything, i know you have to be in control" Jim responded while placing a hand on johns shoulder.

"What do i do jim?" John tiredly asked

"I advise you to get some sleep, you are no use to either of your boys if you run yourself into oblivion." Jim told john

"But i need to watch sammy to make sure his temperature doesnt shoot up." John said while he placed the back of his hand on sams forehead. "Which it is" John exasperatedly exclaimed

"John, its okay, we can handle it." Jim encouraged but winced when he felt the heat coming off of the toddler.

"So... I will go get a damp face cloth and start to run a luke warm bath. John you will just comfort your boy." Jim proclaimed as he took control of the situation.

As jim left the room john saw sams brow furrow in discomfort so he picked him up and rocked him in his arms. The sleeping boy leaned into his fathers touch.

John looked up as Jim hurried back into the room washcloth in hand. John slowly tried to wake sam up. Sam opened his fever laden eyes, john noticed sams confused state and realised that sam was hastily burning up.

"Shit.. Sammy i'm gonna make this all better okay? Daddys' got you" John comforted although panic was lacing his words as he rushed to the bathroom.

As soon as he arrived in the bathroom he began to strip the clothing off sammy. Sam shivered as the cool air covered him.

"Sorry baby"John whispered as he slowly placed sam into the tub.

Sam looked blankly at john until he began to feel the cold of the water. Sam began to cry and scream out "Ahh ' " . Sams reaction broke johns heart, how could he inflict such pain on his son. Jim walked in and placed a reassuring hand on johns shoulder. "Just breathe john."Jim instructed as he began to wipe the washcloth over sams' face and hair.

John took over what jim was doing and as sam slowly began more lucid his pleas changed to a tearful whimper of "I wan' De... Where Dee...?" John looked up to jim and jim immediatly got the message and began to call dean from his cellphone.

Dean answered immediatly "Jim. Whats' happened, were already out the door and on our way."

Jim responded "His fever has spiked..."before he could finish he was cut off by dean.

"crap, i knew i should never have left." Dean cursed

"Dean calm down sam's okay, he has been calling out for you and is starting to come around now." Jim soothed

Dean let out a sigh of relief and responded "we will be there in 5-10 minutes tops."

Jim rolled his eyes knowing that the boys were at least 20 minutes away and would be breaking a few speeding laws by getting here that quickly.

John realised sams loud sobs had softened to a quiet whimper so he softly placed the back of his hand on sams forehead and noticed that the temperature had dropped since last time he'd checked. John let out a relieved sigh and heard jim walk back into the bathroom.

John asked Jim to grab a towel which Jim quickley did.

"Hey tiger were gonna get you out now alright." john softly said and sam tiredly nodded, not alert at all.

John lifted sam out of the bathtub and jim wrapped the towel around sam. As John walked back into the bedroom he saw that sam had fallen back asleep. So John quickley dried Sam off and put calamilne lotion on all sams then put a pull-up on sammy for the night he didnt bother put the pyjamas back on sam as they may just incerase the fever and stick to the calamilne lotion. John lay on the bed and lifted sam onto his stomach so that john could keep a watch on sam while getting rest.

John heard the roar of the impala as it stopped outside of the house. He then heard deans fast paced footsteps as they powered through the house and bursted through the door and saw his little brother fast asleep ontop of their father who looked at dean and whispered "Its okay dean, i've got him"

"What happened dad?" Dean asked while stepping forward and leaning down to run his fingers through sammys hair.

"His fever spiked, so we gave him a lukewarm bath and the fever is settled at what i guess is about 100 degrees"John informed dean

Dean nodded at his father and said "Well im going to hit the hay for the night"

Dean rifled through his duffle and found some sweatpants for the night. once he was in his sleepwear he flopped on his bed and smiled at the two people who mattered the most in his life as they snored softly in sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Authors note: **_**Hey, i just want to say a special thank you to my Beta CiciRed. She deserves a medal. As a matter of fact she wrote the whole first paragraph and a few other sentences. I hope you enjoy reading and please review...**

John had just came downstairs when he heard the Impala leaving down the street. Turning to Jim, he asked his friend where the others were off to. Jim told him that they'd gone out to the local bar to have a much-needed night out. John couldn't agree with Jim more and was glad that Dean was getting some time out of the house. After discussing the boy's plan for the night their discussion turned to Sammy, who was slowly getting better. His temperature was at a safer temperature of 98.6 degrees and his pink spots were starting to fade. John knew his boy was on the road to recover and thought the chickenpox would be gone in a few days, if they stayed to form and followed what he remembered from when Sam had chicken pox when he really was two and a half.

Within a week or so Sam's chickenpox spots had all disappeared. Sam was ecstatic, because he was sick of being ill. Since becoming sick, Sam was beginning to be accustomed to all the coddling and mothering from the four other men in the house. He knew that it was hard for them to not want to protect him. Looking at the clock, Sam noticed that it was 7.15 and his dad hadn't come in to check on him like he had every other morning for the last 5 months. Sam was pleased that his dad was finally giving him a bit of space, but now that he thought of it, it was nice having his dad check up on him every morning to see if he was alright. He'd felt safe and comfortable in the routine that his dad had established; he was a bit disappointed that the routine which he'd become accustomed to was not happening today. Sam got up and quietly walked over to his brother's bed. Dean heard Sam's mattress squeak indicating that Sam was up. Dean lazily opened his eyes to see his little brother walking over to him. Dean mumbled "Sammy what're doin' up?". Sam frowned and replied "I'm usually up at 7 and I can't get downstairs" Dean tiredly responded while holding up the duvet "I'm not getting up, so get in". Sam frowned and knew on normal circumstances he would never get into bed with his big brother. But this wasn't normal circumstances and the childhood memories of sleeping in the safety and warmth of his big brothers arms was too tempting to ignore. So, putting his doubts aside, he quickly jumped into bed and once again fell asleep.

A few hours later, Sam awoke once again and lightly punched Dean on the shoulder to wake him up. Dean responded by ruffling Sam's already unkempt hair. Sam just scowled and tried to fix his mop of hair. Dean laughed as he stood picked Sam up and said "Come on princess, its breakfast time!"

Once they were in the kitchen Sam noticed everyone, but John was there and curiously asked "where's dad?". Jim sighed and muttered something under his breath before heading upstairs.

This made Sam even more confused and he looked at Caleb and Dean for an explanation. When he received none he asked "what do you think is wrong?" Dean didn't know how to explain to Sam and not sound like a complete dick, or make him feel guilty for not remembering. So, Dean just looked at the calendar and then back at Sam. Sam followed Dean's motion and looked at the calendar. He then realised date.

Sam had a flash of all the memories of him and Dean being dropped off at some decrepit motel, while their father went to the local bar to drown his sorrows and guilt for what had happened on November 2nd. Sam felt guilty for loosing track of dates and forgetting the anniversary of his mother's death, the first person he'd lost to the YED.

Dean saw Sam's face drop, realising his little brother was feeling guilty he quickly added "Sammy, you've had a lot on your plate. It's alright to have forgotten the date. It happens to the best of us."

Sams expression rapidly improved and Dean knew he'd gotten through to Sammy.

Meanwhile, upstairs John was lying in bed, when he heard footsteps coming into his room, judging by the weight he knew it was Jim. He mumbled "go away" into the blankets of the bed hoping that Jim got the message. He obviously didn't as John heard a chair being placed beside the bed. "John, get up" Jim encouraged. John just responded "no, go away". The pastor just smirked as he knew his old friend wouldn't give up easily. "John the same thing happened to your youngest son. You, as his father, have a responsiblity to show Sam that life does get better". John thought on his friends words for a moment and realised Jim was right. He did have a responsibility to Sam and to Dean. He needed to show them that life does get better. With that thought on his mind John got up and got ready for what was left of the day.

Jim walked back in the kitchen where Caleb, Sam and Dean were doing dishes. Jim smiled at the three boys who he had cared for, for many years. Jim walked over and stated "he's on his way down now." Sam and Dean both looked at one another confused, as for the last 22 years they had never been able to get their father out of bed unless he was headed to the bar. "wha... how?" Sam asked, as he had never had a year where November 2nd was a decent day.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Authors__ Note... _ Hey so thanks for keeping with me for so long, i love your ongoing support and I hope this you enjoy this chapter. Also a thank you to CiciRed for being my lovely Beta.**

"Hey boys" John said as he walked into the kitchen after his talk with Jim. Dean and Sam watched their dad enter the kitchen with confused looks on their face and their mouths wide open speechless. John looked at them and understood their reactions, so to break the silence he scooped Sammy up with one hand and draped the other around Dean and said to his boys "Lets head out for a while". Looking back at Jim, John told him "we'll be back later". Jim proudly nodded at his friend and watched the small family walk to their car to have a day of family bonding.

John decided to take his boys to the park, because the weather was pleasant. The three walked to a wide open grassy section of the park where they began to throw a football around.

The trio played around with the ball for a long while, until Dean noticed that Sam's throws were getting weaker, indicating he was beginning to get tired. John also noticed Sam's small body beginning to tire so he picked him up and placed him on his hip. Sam tiredly rested his head on John's shoulder glad for the respite. John felt better than he had in a long while, and did not want the day with boy's to end so, he decided to take his sons out to a diner for a late lunch. They drove to the local diner and sat at the table in the far corner of the dining establishment. They took their orders and John began to talk "So boys, I was thinking that after we have our late lunch we could all go for a run or walk." The boys nodded in agreement to the plan, they too were enjoying the day with their dad and wanted to extend their time together for as long as possible. Their orders finally came and they all ate in silence, reminiscing about the day and the fun times ahead while enjoying every bite.

John wiped the food off Sam's face with the bib once they were all finished, and they walked back to the impala happily. On the way back to Pastor Jim's house Dean looked at his dad with pride. He had a feeling that this new attitude his dad had taken on, had everything to do with Sammy; and Dean was glad that his dad was putting his little brother, before yet another hunt.

Sam felt himself drift to sleep, lulled by the comfort and familiarity of being in the impala while Dean and dad were talking in the front seat just like always. Sam then faintly heard someone, probably Dean say "Looks like he's tired himself out. We should put him down for a nap when we get back. Though we shouldn't let him sleep for more than an hour or he wont go to sleep tonight." He then heard another voice which he guessed was his dad say "That's a good idea Ace, we will wake him up around 4, then we can go on our walk."

Once they were back at the pastor's house Dean and John carried a sleeping Sam up the stairs and tucked him into bed. Dean decide that it was good time to get some answers from his dad and began to speak "Dad, no offense but whats up?" . John looked up at Dean and asked "what do you mean?". Dean looked down to Sam and back up at John and said quietly with a voice laced with tears "We've never spent November 2nd as a family since mom died. Now just out of the blue you do. So I know something is wrong. Please just tell me". John was saddened at the realisation that his kids expected him to be selfish, but no more he made a promise to do better and he was going to be better. John kneeled in front of his eldest son, who was sitting on his bed, and was surprised to see that Dean was being so open with him; as he knew dean didn't like "chick flick moments". John quirked a smile and said " Ace, nothings wrong with me or anyone else." John's voice began to crack, raw with emotion. "I've made lots of mistakes with you boys. I need to be a better role model for Sammy and show him that life does get better, even after everything that has happened." Dean began to smile, now knowing that his dad was finally taking responsibility and was approaching the situation the right way. Dean responded "you don't know how happy I am to hear that dad" John placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed it as a fatherly gesture. He could see that Dean was getting uncomfortable with all the feelings that were being shared, so John decided to see what was happening downstairs.

When he got downstairs he saw that Jim was on the phone and Caleb was looking through the newspaper for a new hunt in the area. John sat next to Caleb and helped him by using Sam's laptop. Finding barely anything John looked at the clock and seeing that it was 5 o'clock decided that he should probably wake Sam up from his nap or would not get back to sleep very easily tonight. So he went and got Sammy and Dean.

The three Winchesters came downstairs and after realizing that it was time for dinner, helped Jim and Caleb make some food. Once the food was ready the five men sat down at the table to eat and to discuss the events of their day. Much later that evening when John was cleaning the weapons he felt a tug at his leg, looking down he saw his little boy looking up at him. John asked "what's up kiddo?" Sam shrugged then held his arms up, expecting to be lifted onto his dad's lap. John smiled and chuckled internally, because when Sam was little the first time, he'd often used the same gesture. Sam began to talk while looking down shamefully "dad, I know I'm 22 and far to old for this." John just sighed and comforted Sam by saying "It's okay to need some comfort sometimes tiger". "I know dad, but it's just hard" Sam replied. John soothingly stated "I know its hard, but you've already done so well, just think about it. You've done so well with all the adjustments for the last 5 months." Sam sighed and sadly responded " it's not just that. I just feel really guilty sometimes." surprised at the change in direction that conversation was taking John only responded with "Why?" Sam took in a deep breath and spoke in a quiet whisper so only he and john would hear "I forgot it was November 2nd this morning. I don't even remember her like you and Dean can and now I know how much it hurts to lose someone like that. It wasn't fair of me to just tell you to get over it when I couldn't get my way growing up" by now Sam was snivelling and clutching onto his fathers top just whimpering barely audible apologies of "I am so so sorry"

John lifted his baby boy up and bounced him lightly in the safety of his arms while he quietly reassuring Sam that it was ok, he eventually started to hum a classic rock song. This soothed Sam into sleep, just as he was drifting off Sam quietly said sleepily "Thanks for today dad, Y'u did good'" smiling at the kind words John tucked his sleeping Sammy into bed.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to be an awesome fanbase :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: **** Hey lovely fan ficton readers, heres chapter 17, i hope you enjoy the update and send me through a review and as always nothing recognisable belongs to me (eg: Sam and dean)...Obviously. Also another big thanks to CiciRed for being fab!**

It had been over a month, since the anniversary of Mary's death and everyone was busy in the kitchen preparing for the many guests that would be arriving and staying for the week of Christmas and New Years. It was Christmas Eve and Sam, Dean and Caleb were decorating the sitting room with stockings, a huge christmas tree, lights, streamers, and other assorted decorations. Sam was decorating the bottom of the tree, and Dean was decorating the top, while Caleb was putting up tinsel and fairy lights using a step-ladder.

"I don't get why we are even doing this." Sam grumbled to himself, but loud enough that Dean heard him.

"Because, we are family and this is what families do." Dean answered.

Sam responded indignantly "well not our family!"

Dean frowned at his brother's attitude and stated "Well, maybe we should start."

Sam just rolled his eyes and angrily asked "Dean when is the last time we spent a Christmas all together, playing a happy family?"

Surprised at Sam's question he stuttered " I don't know Sam. It couldn't have been that long ago."

Sam shook his head at his brother and uttered "Never, that's when! I gave up on Christmas a long time ago"

Dean thought about his brother's comment and to avoid any chick flick moments he said to Sam, "Sammy, this Christmas will be better. So suck it up and stop acting like the Scrooge." With that said Dean continued to decorate. Sam eventually realised that it wasnt fair to put his negative feelings onto others and took Dean's advice to suck it up.

Dean opened up the last box full of decorations for the tree and room, and upon seeing the paper with messy drawn pictures with string attached, he couldn't help but laugh. Sam looked up at Dean to see why he was laughing. Seeing that his brother held homemade decorations in his hand he tilted his head to the side for a better look, as he had never seen the childhood decorations that were made by Caleb, Josh, and Dean. Shaking his head when he realized Dean was laughing at the decorations, Sam went back to work on his part of the tree. Dean continued to chuckle whenever he put a handmade decoration on the tree, clearly enjoying the memories they brought. Jim walked into the sitting room with John and when they saw Dean sniggering, John frowned and asked "What's so funny Dean?" Dean just shook his head, sighed and continued to decorate the tree. Caleb also shook his head while smiling and exclaimed "Dean finds all the handmade decorations hilarious!" Jim smiled at the decorations, as they reminded him of better times when the kids were all innocent and just kids. John was also admiring the sentiment that the decorations held, but his daydream was cut short when he heard a knock at the door. Sam had already begun to wander off to the door to see who was there and was in the hallway when John arrived at the door. John opened the door to reveal Bobby and behind him was Ellen and Jo.

John knew they'd be coming, but it was still a shock seeing them, as he hadn't left any of them on good terms and he wasn't sure where he stood with any of them. Ellen approached him first and slapped him, but then wrapped him in a hug. John smiled as he knew Ellen had forgiven him. He didn't know if Bobby was going to forgive him or not so he began " Look Bobby, I'm sorry..." before he could finish he was cut off by Bobby saying "I've forgiven you. Ya damn idgit." John smiled and glance down where he saw Sam patiently standing at the door frame. John quickly stated "Oh, and you remember what I told you about what happened to Sammy? Well, there he is." While gesturing toward the door frame. Jo was the first to approach him and she picked him up to greet him. Sam didn't want to be rude, so he just went with what was happening and said "Hey Jo." while they walked into the lounge.

Dean heard Sam talking to Bobby, Ellen and Jo and turned around to say hello when he'd finished decorating the tree.

Once they'd all said their greetings, they all sat down in the sitting room and began to talk "So Jim who else is coming?" inquired Jo. Jim smiled and notified that it was just Macland left to arrive, since he had the furthest to travel. Caleb exclaimed "And if I know my father he is taking his time and will arrive fashionably late". Caleb seemed to have spoken to soon, because he suddenly heard someone clearing their throat, and saying "Obviously not late enough, eh Caleb?".

Shocked Caleb turned around to see the smirked on the face of his father. Everyone else enjoyed Caleb's predicament and laughed at his reaction. Concerned Mac noticed Sam who had now been passed to Ellen and stammered "What happened to Sam?". Dean began to share the story in a way that made Sam sound less than pleasant, when John tutted and interrupted Dean's story by simply saying "Just a nosy wiccan who slipped something in his drink. The spell lasts for one year and we have about 6 months left, huh Sammy?" Sam bowed his head and nodded feeling a tad ashamed that he had let a wiccan get on over on him. Dean noticed Sam's slumped shoulders and brightly stated "Happens to the best of us Sammy!" Sam knew his big brother was trying to console him with the simplest of words and decided to put the situation out of his mind and enjoy Christmas. Before the group knew it was time for dinner. They all sat around the dining table enjoying each others company and eating their meals happily. Caleb and Dean enjoying the food more than the company, got seconds.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note:**** Sorry for not updating lately. (PLEASE FORGIVE ME) at the moment i have end of year exams (not that that is a good enough excuse because i'm always procrastinating) so please enjoy...**

Once the family of hunters had eaten, Dean took Sam up for his nightly bath on their way up John called out and indicated that Sam didn't have to go straight to bed afterward like he had done lately. Dean had already planned to give Sam a quick bath, so that he could go back downstairs and catch up with everybody. Although he soon changed his mind, because he wanted to have some one on one time with his baby brother since through out the day he had felt like he was constantly having to share; and sharing was not something Dean was overly comfortable with especially if that something was Sammy.

Dean washed Sam quickly and got him all ready for bed incase he fell asleep downstairs. Once Dean had completed that task he went downstairs with Sam safely in his arms.

As Dean went into the sitting room he handed Sam to Bobby, then he sat on the floor next to his father and leaned against the armchair that Bobby was sitting in. Sam sat on Bobby's knee and Bobby held a steadying hand on his back, Sam was very comfortable in this position and leant into Bobby's touch as it was familiar. Holding Sam made Bobby feel sentimental as this was the boy he remembered, who used to run around the salvage yard while Bobby was babysitting. Of course that was before Sam had found out about the supernatural world and began his teenage angst.

The conversation between the hunters was full of memories of the younger generations antics as kids and soon that escalated to old photographs being brought out and shared through out the room. The photos began as the normal family photos of the boys' learning to ride a bike, there were the graduation photos which caused all the family to grin at their kids in their caps and gowns. The albums varied from pictures of Dean copying any and everything Caleb was doing, to one summer when Caleb was thirteen and they stayed with Pastor Jim, there was also photos of when Jo bribed Sam with candy bars to join her and her teddy bears for a tea party when she was 4 and he was 6 at the roadhouse. The photos slowly seemed to get worse for the 2nd generation hunters as there were also photos of a prank war gone rogue, including some pictures of a particular 12-year-old Sam Winchester with bald patches from the "nair incident".

Before Bobby had realised it, he felt Sam's back rest up against his stomach. Sam wiggled around for a few moments before finding a comfortable position, soon after becoming still for a few seconds Bobby heard the deep even breaths indicating that the little man had fallen asleep.

"Looks like the tyke is out, I'll just go put him into bed" Bobby told the group, while carefully hoisting Sam up into his arms.

"Oh Bobby, you don't have to do that, I can take him"John announced, while beginning to stand up. However he was stopped by Bobby's response of "John, I know how to put the kid in bed. So don't you worry ya damn idjit" while walking off.

The conversation then continued and Jim asked Mac about his lateness, as Mac was one of the most punctual people he knew.

Mac spoke up and revealed what has happened to make him late, "About a week ago I went to see an old friend, Daniel Elkins. Well, I arrived there and I couldn't find him, which was unusual because he knew I was coming. Anyway, I did some searching around his place, trying to find where he could be. I didn't find him, but I found this in his safe." Mac pulled out a gun and showed the rest of the group.

Bobby had just come through the doors and continued walking over towards Mac so he observed the gun when he saw what kind it was he claimed "I've been researching this gun for the last year or so, but I assumed it was a legend. I mean its impossible isn't it?"

Becoming impatient with Bobby Dean asked "What is so special about this gun?"

Bobby grinned and exclaimed "That colt can kill pretty much anything supernatural!"

John raised an eyebrow and questioned "Not to be skeptical, but how do we know that it works?

Ellen smirked and suggested "how do you know it doesn't work?"

Dean pointed out "She's gotta point dad. It could work either way I guess"

John had to agree with Dean's point of view and decided to leave it. For now anyway.

The group continued looking over the many photo albums and eventually all went to their bedrooms for a good nights rest knowing that tomorrow would be Christmas day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note:****A big thanks to CiciRed, she has done a great job on this chapter. And Just letting you know this is a quite short chapter but its good so i hope you enjoy...**

Wake up Sammy. Sam. Samantha. Rise and shine, Up and attam little brother" Dean playfully teased Sam into waking. Meanwhile Sam grunted an incoherent response that was better unheard. Dean continued to pester Sam into waking up by beginning to sing obnoxiously using the words "Sam get up" over and over again. Sam scowled and rolled his eyes at his brother and mumbled " seriously Dean you're worse than a five-year old. It's just another day." Dean responded "Well. I'd rather act like a 5-year-old than a bitter old 70-year-old Grinch like you are!" Sam rolled out of bed, he was not looking forward to the rest of the day.

John heard his boys bantering as they came down the stairs for breakfast. Soon everyone was squeezed around the dining room table enjoying a lavish variety of breakfasts consisting of waffles and pancakes drowned in maple syrup, bacon and eggs, croissants, hash browns, grilled tomatoes and many other luxuries the hunting lifestyle deprived of the tight-knit group of friends.

Once everyone was sure that they were far beyond bloated they moved to the lounge to exchange gifts, while the others were sorting the gifts into piles Sam went upstairs with Dean to get dressed. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Caleb stood up and went to the door to answer it. As always he looked through the peep-hole before opening the door and he saw a flash of yellow eyes.

Caleb had no clue what to do, so he decided to use their code word of "salesman" to call in back up. "um Dad...There is a salesman at the door."

Macland Ames heard his son, and Caleb being that polite was not normal. He knew exactly why his son was acting so polite when he heard the word "salesman" he knew he had to get there and fast.

Caleb slowly opened the door and the man standing there announced with sarcasm lacing his voice "It seems as though I just missed brunch."

Seething Caleb began "What the fuck do you want?"

As he was speaking Caleb noticed that the yellow eyes peered up to the top of the stairs as Azazel acknowledged Sam's presence and angrily stated "My prodigy! What the fuck has happened?"

Before any of the hunters could prevent it a dirt coloured smoke surrounded Sam. It wasn't demon smoke and it wasnt the same smoke from the first potion. It was the colour of sand and it needed to be stopped. Mac and John ran into the scene, Mac holding a shotgun and John with the colt.

John immediately reacted and fired pointing the colt straight at Azazel's forehead. The bullet stayed true to John's aim hitting Azazel in the middle of the forehead, resulting in what looked like lightning bolts destroying the demon's features as he fell to the ground.

Once Azazel was laying on the floor seemingly dead, the sand color smoke stopped swirling around Sam and an unconscious form began to tumble-down the stairs in what seemed to be slow motion as everyone watched the scene play out before their eyes.

When Dean finally reached Sam around the middle of the staircase, he had noticed that the sandy smoke had made Sam grow again, but not fully, as the unconscious boy before him was Sammy just before his growth spurt at 15.


	20. Chapter 20

John, Mac, and Caleb all ran to the youngest Winchester, who according to Dean was breathing steadily. Mac being a doctor gave the orders to the entire family of friends, who had come running when they'd heard the gunshot, to step away so that he could check on Sam. While, Mac was thoroughly checking Sam for injures Caleb and Bobby were taking care of the dead body. Ellen and Jo were getting medical supplies and cleaning up the mess that was strewn about, and John and Dean were hovering making sure that the baby of the family was safe.

Deciding it would be easier to check the newly adolescent on a bed, rather than the staircase the three men carefully lifted Sam back up the stairs and into his and Dean's room. Laying him on the first bed, Mac stated that he wanted to check Sam's leg for breaks first, so he asked the older Winchesters to remove Sam's jeans to get a clearer look at Sams legs.

As mac began his evaluation Sam's eyes begun to flutter open. Squinting Sam looked around and realised he was in his and Dean's room at Pastor Jim's house. He was lying down on the bed and tried to remember how he had gotten there, he thought he had just left the room; the last thing he remembered was walking down the stairs with Dean.

"Dee..." Sam whimpered.

Dean immediately responded "Sammy, I'm here its okay".

Sam nodded and murmured "Dad what happened? Why does it hurt? Where are my pants?"

John attentively inquired "Where does it hurt, tiger?"

Sam thought and quietly said "It hurts everywhere, but the worst is my leg and my head."

Mac immediately lean in to check Sam for a concussion using a pen light, confirming his first assumption of a mild concussion. He was not to worried about a concussion, in the hunting lifestyle it was quite common and Sam would recover from that quickly. Next, Mac checked for breaks in Sam's legs. After, thoroughly checking both Sam's legs by running his hand over them, Mac told the other hunters, "It looks as though this calls for a trip to the ER. Sam has broken his left tibia. "

When Sam went to view the damage he realised that his legs were further down, than this mornings toddler size, but they weren't his 6'4 length. He looked to Dean, hopeful that his brother would answer his question. "Dean what happened exactly?"

Dean hesitated and looked at his father for a way to explain what happened to Sam, instead of answering Sam and Dean's inquiry he said, "Okay boys, we're going to the hospital. Sam I will carry you to the car to make sure you don't cause further damage to your leg, no complaints."

Sam rolled his eyes at his father's overbearing protective state and his refusal to answer Sam's question.

"Sam quit the attitude. Just because you look 15, does not mean I want the same crap from when you were 15. I will not hesitate to give you the same punishment." John told Sam in a no-nonsense tone while scooping Sam into his arms. He was thankful that Sam had such a small stature before his big growth spurt when he had just turned 16.

"What NO! You can't be serious dad I'm 22. That's so unfair you can't punish me." Sam whined.

John sighed mournfully at the thought of having to deal with a teenage Sam once again. This was going to be far worse than toddler size Sam. John began to respond when Dean interrupted and pleaded for them to stop arguing as it would only make matters worse.

John placed Sam in the impalas backseat, which no longer had the car seat as Dean had removed it and was already sitting in the back seat, so Sam could elevate his injured leg by putting it in his lap.

Once the three Winchesters and Mac were in the car and on the road Sam happily expressed "I'm so glad I don't have to ride in that torture device anymore! I swear I will salt and burn the damn thing!" this caused laughter among the men and a not very convincing warning of "Language Sam" from John.

The group continued to the second closest hospital, so that no one would recognise them from Sam's previous hospital visit as a toddler.

Sam once again tried to get answers "Dad, Dean what happened and where are my pants? Why do you keep avoiding my questions?"

John rubbed a hand across the scruff of his neck and began "Sammy, we needed to take off your jeans because they were obstruct Mac's examination and he wouldn't have been certain of the fracture in your leg. You got the injury when you fell down Pastor Jim's stairs. However, the reason you fell down the stairs was that the Y.E.D came. He wasn't happy when he saw you'd been transformed to a toddler, so he began to return you to your normal age, but we didn't know what was happening. I wouldn't have wanted you to have anything to do with him even if it was beneficial. So I shot him with the colt and he died. He is never gonna hurt us or anyone again." John finished his speech with a joyous smile glad that he had finally avenged Mary's death after all these years.

Sam joined in on his father's smile realising that John had also shot Jess' murderer.

John was really and truly happy in that moment.

The Impala pulled into the hospital and Mac went and got a wheelchair for Sam from the entrance of the hospital, so Sam's leg would stay raised.

John lifted his little boy out of the car and into the wheelchair making sure to set up the leg rest. The men then walked into the hospital and headed straight for the receptionists desk. Mac used his reputation in the surgical field to hurry things along by saying that he had already checked the fracture and that all it needed was a cast.

The receptionist looked at Sam, who turned a deep shade of red since he was only wearing his boxers. She had seen a lot worse so she didn't judge the embarrassed boy before her and just gave him an encouraging nod.

They didn't have to wait long before the doctor came out, greeted the men and took them into the exam room. Sam was carefully removed from the wheelchair and told to lie down on the hospital bed. After a quick examination the doctor just confirmed Maclands' previous examination.

Sam ended up with orders from the doctor that the blue full leg cast had to stay on for two months, to take it easy and under no circumstances get the cast wet.


	21. Chapter 21

The men were about to leave, the hospital, when Sam demanded that he be given his pants to put back on if they were going out to get supplies.

Dean smirked and teased Sam saying "If you leave 'em off it'd be one way to attract the ladies dude"

"Shut up" Sam remarked while trying to pull his jeans over the cast. Laughing at Sam's predicament Dean decided he better step in and help or they would be there a while.

"Dude, it's not gonna work here let me help." Dean announced while picking up scissors and cutting most of the left pant leg off. He then kneeled in front of Sam and began to put the pants on Sam; once he reached the knee Sam defensively snatched the jeans off Dean and shrieked "Deeeeaan. I can do it myself from here!"

Mac looked at the younger sibling and told him "Sam this is only the beginning, by having a full leg cast you are going to need help in most activities."

Sam just scowled and unhappily agreed with Mac, he obviously knew what he was talking about, since he was a doctor.

Once Sam had managed to get his jeans on with some help from Dean, John told them that they were going to go get some supplies for Sam. However, on the way to the local shop they realised everything would be closed due to the holiday and that they'd just have to go back to Pastor Jim's place.

The men arrived back at the pastors' house and began to walk back into the house with Sam hopping along on his crutches with John and Dean on either side ensuring Sam wouldn't fall. Once the group arrived into the house Sam was embraced in a warm hug from Ellen. She stepped back and held Sam's chin up in a motherly fashion and whispered "We're all very glad you're safe, and back here with us."

A few hours later it was time for dinner and everyone agreed to have dinner in the sitting room so Sam could elevate his leg easier. During dinner John quietly told Jim that, because all the stores were closed they were unable to get any clothing for Sam, which meant he didn't have anything but the clothes on his back.

Jim immediately reassured John by saying that in the church clothing donations box there was bound to be plenty of things that would suffice. John quietly said "thank you." Jim knew that John really was grateful as the man barely asked for help and even less often, thanked someone.

After the quiet Christmas dinner Jim got Bobby to help him carry in the boxes of teenage clothing from the shed, that were donated to the church from the high school down the road a few months ago. The men quickly sorted out what boxes were for boys and carried the two medium-sized boxes inside.

Once inside they set the boxes on the table and got Sam's attention.

"What are they" Sam inquired

"Clothes for you to wear for the next few days" Bobby stated.

Sam looked up gratefully to Jim and Bobby, and thanked them for getting the clothing for him.

Jim responded "Well, we couldn't have done anything else with them. You might as well find some stuff that fits you"

Dean opened the boxes and began sifting through the outfits to find the ones in Sam's size as he found them he threw them to his little brother, who would fold them creating a nice pile next to him.

Once the clothing was sorted Sam let out a large yawn which caught the attention of both John and Dean who both proclaimed in unison "I think its your bedtime!"

"Seriously 'bedtime' I'm 22 for goodness sake" Sam complained.

"Yeah and you look like a twelve-year-old, so suck it up. We've all had a tough day, so even I might hit the hay" Dean told Sam hoping he would be reasonable and just turn in without a fuss.

"Fine. You've convinced me, but it's because I am choosing to. Not because I was told too. And I do not look like a twelve-year-old, I'm 15 I looked in the mirror."Sam replied while beginning to sit up.

"Yeah, but at 15 you looked like you were 12. So stop questioning my superior knowledge Samantha!" Dean responded humorously.

This caused a huff and an eye roll from Sam.

John stretched his muscles then lifted Sam from the couch into his arms.

"Daaaad. I can walk" Sam complained tiredly.

"Look tough guy, dad is just taking you so you won't trip up the stairs." Dean reassured Sam.

Sam understood Dean's point of view. Dean was right as usual, because if Sam had tried to climb the stairs there was a 97 percent chance that he'd fall right back down again.

In the bedroom Sam was placed down on the bed and Dean pointed out "Sam, you don't have anything to sleep in."

Sam thought for a moment, propped himself up on his elbows then stated "It's fine I'll just wear one of my old t-shirts and boxers. It'll be fine."

John tutted "No Sam it's the middle of winter and we are not risking you getting a chill. You can wear one of your undershirts from downstairs. Dean do you have any old sweatpants?"

Dean responded "Yes sir"

"That's good, Sammy that is what you will wear for the next few nights until we can get to a store." John ordered while heading downstairs to get the clothing.

Dean fished the pants out of his duffel and noticed Sam trying to take off the jeans which kept getting caught on the cast.

Laughing at his brothers misfortune he began to help.

Sam scowled and moaned "Dean it's fine I had it."

"Sure you did. But you should know by now that I'm not a patient person and I want to go to bed urgently, so suck it up Sammy" Dean assured Sam.

Grabbing the pants from beside him, Dean pulled them up over Sam's hips realising that they were far to large on his little brother, but would be better than nothing. While he was at it he began to lift Sam's top up, just like he did when he helped little Sam get dressed, however this same action caused a wail from older Sam of "Dean it's my leg that's injured I am capable of taking off my top without help thank you very much."

"Hey, you can't blame me. You're a complete clutz, if anyone could get injured getting dressed it'd be you little brother" Dean taunted as John walked in, clothes in hand.

John handed the thermal top to his youngest, who quickly pulled his current top off and tugged the undershirt on.

Dean reluctantly left the room as he knew his dad wanted to have a quick word with Sam before he fell asleep.

John ran his fingers through Sam's hair and smiled. Confused Sam asked "Dad , are you okay?"

John smiled and said "Yeah Sammy, I'm good. It's just, I can't believe we really did it. After, all this time we finally killed yellow eyes."

Sam tiredly smiled and said "Yeah, dad you really did!"

John noticed his little boy's eyes begin to droop and whispered "You've had a big day Sammy. I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight baby boy"

Sam sleepily replied "m'not a baby"

As John walked out he quietly said to himself " But you'll always be Mary's and mines baby!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors note:**** Hey sorry for leaving this so long, time just seems to hae slipped away from me. Let me know your opinions on this chapter as i am always eager to hear your reviews. **

**By the way this chapter is unBeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Please enjoy. **

Sam woke up from his sleep. Looking at the clock he realised that it was a reasonable hour so he began to sit up to get out of bed. Whilst doing this he looks down on either side of his bed and realised that his crutches were left in the lounge downstairs. "Dean wake up" Sam called with his voice breaking half way through. Sam noticed his pitch change and prayed that dean wouldn't have heard. But with Winchester luck of course dean heard.

"Why are you waking me up Samantha?" Dean teased

"You suck you know that" Sam replied

"Sure I do, Sammy but at least my voice isn't high" Dean smirked before asking "And why on earth are you waking me up?"

Sam tried to change his pitch back to normal by putting on an obviously much out of tempo deeper voice and replied " left my crutches downstairs and I know you would've killed me if I tried to get anywhere without them or without someone because I'm so incapable of anything." Sam complained.

"That is true little brother, I would've killed you for trying anything so stupid. Why do ya need your crutches though? You're strictly on bed rest." Dean reprimanded

Sam rolled his eyes and stated "I've gotta piss, and I don't have anyway to get there so can you get your lazy bones outta bed and go get my crutches?"

"Fine Sammy I will help you get to the bathroom" Dean decided

"Wait what?!, You cannot be serious. why can't you just get the crutches?" Sam argued

"Sam calm down, I am half asleep and I do not want to fall down the bloody stairs to get your crutches. Deal with it" Dean responded.

"Fine let's go then" Sam gave up just glad it was dean and not their dad as he knew dean would at least wait outside the room, but if it was john with him he would stay in the room just because he has no sense of privacy.

Once the boys arrived back in the bedroom after the trip to the bathroom sam decided that he was going to get up and dressed for the day before dean stopped him.

"Seriously dude what now?" sam complained in a typical teenage fashion

"Seriously dude"Dean mocked but then continued "you reek and need a shower before you do anything, Grumpy"

"Shuddup dean I don't smell and don't call me grumpy, you jerk." sam responded

Bobby heard the boys talking as he was walking down the hallway and figured that the boys would need a hand water-proofing the cast if sam was planning on having a shower. So he slowly knocked on the door while entering.

The boys looked over to see bobby entering the room. Sam smiled and said "hey uncle bobby"

Bobby then looked at the boys and said "I don't mean to pry or eavesdrop or nothin' but you are gonna need some stuff for sam, so that cast wont get wet.

Dean felt offended that bobby thought he'd forgotten about something regarding sam.

Seeing Deans expression bobby knew that dean was being protective and territorial of his duty as big brother. Smirking bobby put his hand on deans shoulder and asked "how can I help?"

At ease, Dean requested that bobby get a towel, plastic bags and duct tape. Bobby followed deans orders and they ended up water-proofing Sams cast as best they possibly could.

Dean and bobby walked sam to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom dean sat sam on the toilet seat and bobby turned on the faucet. dean crouched down to Sams level and began "okay so, you have 15 minutes once we leave the room. Be careful if i so much as hear something drop i will come in and lastly you don't lock the door in fact don't even shut the door the whole way"

Even bobby rolled his eyes at deans conditions but he had to agree that he also worried about the youngest Winchester who was like a nephew to him. He tested the water with his wrist and told the boys to "git to it" because the water was hot enough for sam.

Once dean and bobby left, sam felt relieved to have a few minutes to himself without everyone's constant attention. He felt the water pound against his back relieving the tension. Sam lathered shampoo then conditioner through his hair feeling a sense of freedom by doing the simple task of having a shower without assistance. Sam got out of the shower careful not to catch his leg on the edge of the tub. Sam dried off and sighed at his dilemma.

Sam decided he'd put on his shirts to begin with just as sam was pulling over his undershirt dean walked in and confidently exclaimed "Times up little bro".Startled Sam turned around to face the wall and he pulled on his hoodie.

"Hey. Ahem Dean, this is so awkward but could you gimme a hand, the pants wont seem to go over the cast."sam sighed

Dean smirked and responded "Sure thing Sammy" Dean quickly helped sam as he knew sam must have been mortified to be seen in that state.

The brothers began walking out of the bathroom when sam teased "Coulda waited till I had all my clothes on before storming in" But he knew dean was just being protective.

dean smirked and said with bravado "just because you're a prude Sammy"

Sam just pulled a face in response to deans statement and the boys began their usual bickering as they began their trek downstairs for breakfast.


	23. Chapter 23

Once everyone was sitting around the table John decided it was now or never to break the news to Sam. John was unsure of what the response would be as Sammy never liked moving towns when he really was a teenager.

Getting everyone's attention John began to speak "Sammy after lunch we are going to go back with Bobby to stay at the salvage yard for the rest of your curse, okay?" Sam just nodded because he had a mouthful of food he was currently chewing.

Sam swallowed his food with a large gulp and asked "what time do you want me packed by sir?" John smiled at Sams new-found obedience and explained.

"Your brother and I will pack your gear because you can't pick anything up off the ground and we don't want you to hurt yourself okay kiddo?" Sam just complied as he understood their reasoning.

After breakfast Jo sat on the couch next to sam and they began to talk beginning with Jo "So did you know that you were 15 the last time we saw each other."

"Yep and just so you know, I do get taller" Sam replied

Jo shook her head and doubted Sams words until Dean came in saying "yeah, Sasquatch here gets taller than me.I mean even you have to agree that it's not right."

"hmm... yeah it doesn't seem right that you are shorter dean, but for some reason I just can't picture you being tall Sammy" Jo commented.

Sam groaned "seriously, Sammy is a chubby 12-year-old"

Dean mocked "what should we call you then sam, oh how about Samuel? or Samantha?"

sam just rolled his eyes and uttered "whatever dean".

Dean quickly put his hand over Sams mouth and exclaimed "don't say whatever. Remember what happened when you were a teenager and dad got sick of you saying whatever so he washed your mouth out with soap."

sam cringed as he'd blocked out that unpleasant memory from when he was in a stage when he'd rebel from whatever his dad said just to see his limits. there was one time he pushed his dad too far which quickly resulted in the rebellious stage becoming far less blatantly rude.

John walked into the room and rolled his eyes at his boys' current positions. He then muttered "Do I even want to know?"

Jo just chuckled and said "Probably not"

John figured as much and watched his boys act like any other normal pair of brothers. Smiling this reminded him of the fleeting moments when he saw Sam happy and carefree as a teenager.

About an hour later everyone was off doing their own thing and Ellen bought Sam some lunch out to him in the lounge. Seeing the food sam smiled and gratefully thanked Ellen "Thanks Ellen, did you make this?"

"Well I made the soup not the bread, im not a miracle worker ya know"Ellen responded with motherly joy lacing her voice.

Sam grinned, his smile reaching his eyes. He once again said "Thank you so much Ellen"

"Honestly kid, its nothing stop thanking me it's not necessary" Ellen lightly scolded

Ellen watched as sam engulfed the soup. Just as he finished john walked in to alert sam that they were all ready to head off.

John clasped Sams shoulder and stated "Okay sam we have everything set in the car to leave, do you need a hand?"

"No I can walk fine without you" Sam snapped back at john

"Cool it Sammy, you and I both know dad was just asking" Dean exclaimed as he could feel the onset of an argument beginning.

"Fine" sam mumbled as he hobbled past dean.

"Dad I think 'fine' is becoming the new whatever" Dean smirked while following his brother out.

"I sure hope not"John muttered to himself as he heard deans comment.

Everyone had shuffled outside covered in their warm jackets to farewell the Winchesters.

"I'll meet you at the house"Bobby said as he got into his car and drove the red truck down the road.

"Bye boys, and I better be seeing more of you Winchesters. Got it?" Ellen told them

" Its been good company having you all here"Jim said while hugging the boys goodbye

"And Sam, let your dad and brother look after you. Doctors orders" Mac Teased

"See ya"Caleb waved

Dean draped a blanket over sam in the back seat and sat shotgun.

"Seriously dean I don't need this I'm fine." Sam complained

while Dean quickly responded "Humor me then"

The Impala rumbled to life as John put the key into ignition and began the trip to Bobbys.


	24. Chapter 24

**IMPORTANT WARNING: ****Non sexual spanking of teen**_. If you are offended by this, please skip this chapter and please do not send in complaints about this specific content as i have warned you. __**If you are offended by this chapters specific content but wish to continue reading the story (I hope so ) Just skip this chapter.**_It will not affect the rest of the story... _and if you do read Please enjoy..._

The impala was driving down the main stretch of road, everyone had been rather quiet until sam began to feel an itch in his casted leg, He tried shifting his leg into a different position but the itch would only increase ,so sam looked around the floor of impala for something of use. after about 30 seconds of frantic searching through the things that had been thrown into the back seat he found a pencil.

Sam began to slide the pencil down the side of his cast, Careful not to get noticed by his dad or dean as both would blow a gasket.

"What do you think you are doing sam?"John sternly asked.

This caused sam to look up like a deer caught in headlights."Umm, Well you see...,Ahhhum."

"Just get the damn pencil out of your cast."John snapped.

"But daaad... it really itches."Sam whinged back

"Samuel" John warned

"Why? I'm being careful. It's helping dad" Sam complained

"Tell me that again once you get one hell of a nasty infection. Oh wait... You're not getting an infection on my watch. Now get that nasty ass pencil outta your cast."John ordered.

Sam huffed an aggravated sigh and threw the pencil out the window and bitterly ranted " Happy now? What am I supposed to do then?"

"You know what you do?. You two shut up."Dean exclaimed while returning his gaze to the window as he blocked out his father and brother fighting. He didn't really want to become the peace keeper in the arguments, as he had done the first time sam was a teenager. But Dean knew he'd have to intervene eventually so why avoid the unavoidable?

"Fine" Sam mumbled to himself

"What'd you say boy?" John remarked while sternly steering at sam in the rearview mirror.

"F-I-N-E, fine I don't care okay?!" Sam yelled in frustration

"You better watch your tone Samuel Winchester" John firmly stated

"Or What?" sam said as his voice cracked a high note causing dean to smirk and sam to become embarrassed.

Dean decided that it was now or never to lighten up the tension lingering in the impala "They grow up so fast" He said with a light mocking tone.

This caused sam to smirk and roll his eyes at his brothers' antics. While John was just glad that his eldest was able to defuse the situation. Johns eyes drifted to the rearview mirror where he saw his youngest pick up the novel from beside him and begin to read.

About three-quarters of an hour later the impala was low on gas so they had made a pit stop.

"Okay boys, bathroom break."John told the boys as he stretched himself while getting out of the car to refuel the car and buy some snack food for the rest of the ride along with the obvious bathroom break.

Dean leant into the backseat, grabbed Sam's crutches and leant them against the open door then lifted Sam's leg off the seat and to the floor of the car while sam scooted over to the passenger door where Dean was waiting. Once he was at the door Sam was handed his crutches which he steadied himself on, to stand up with. On his way to the rest-room dean was hovering close to be sure sam wouldn't fall or trip.

After the quick bathroom break the boys walked around the gas station lot to stretch their legs while maintaining their usual banter.

John came out of the gas station and called out "Boys" Sam and Dean looked over to see their Dad was ready to get back on the road so they hurried to the impala and dean assisted sam to slide back into the car. Five minutes later they were back on the road and john commented to himself "40 minutes to Bobby's place"

"Thank goodness for that! You two are boring me" Dean joked

Sam smirked and looked at dean through his bangs with a smirk on his face he replied "Youre the only boring one here, Jerk"

Dean laughed at Sam's poor excuse for a comeback and responded "Bitch P-lease. I'm the only interesting person here, well besides my baby" While he stroked the dashboard of the impala.

"Dude seriously?. Sometimes I worry that you don't know the car isn't a person" Sam replied while rolling his eyes.

"Dont Listen to him baby. Well Sammy, sometimes I worry that you look like a girl"

"I do not" Sam whined while glaring at the back of deans head

John looked back at sam and stated "Sam, You're gonna need a haircut at some stage soon. I don't even know how you can see properly"

"I see just fine thank you" Sam snapped

John calmly replied "Sam, I think that it'd be best if you lay down and have a nap until we arrive at Bobby's. We'll wake you when we get there."

"WHAT, YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS! I AM NOT HAVING A FREAKING NAP. IM NOT A BABY, I AM FINE!" sam responded

"Samuel Winchester. I expect a complete attitude adjustment, immediately. That tone has never, and will never be acceptable young man. This is the second time I've warned you within an hour, so I am telling you that it is a very good idea to sleep this bad mood off and we will wake you at Bobby's house."John advised in a solid commanding tone.

"How about... NO. You can't control me any more dad." Sam growled in reply.

"You better pull yourself together pronto. I have no problem pulling this car over to deal with your insolent behind" John threatened

"If I were you sam, I would shut up" Dean told sam

"I didn't ask for your opinion Dean." Sam angrily responded and continued "You are kidding right?! You cannot be serious Dad"

"do I look like I'm kidding son?" John asked

"No." Sam weakly replied

John began to speak before sam could get another word in "You are right, I am very, very serious. You have lost your three strikes little boy. So at the next rest stop you will be getting a reminder of how to behave."

"No Dad, This is crap and you know it. You can't make me do anything."Sam smugly stated

"We'll see about that son" John said as he pulled the impala into an empty rest stop.

John got out of the car and requested that dean also exit the car.

John sighed deeply and walked over to dean who looked like he was about to protest. He reassuringly put his hand on deans shoulder and told dean "Ace, Sammy will be fine. I think you may want to head down the road for about twenty minutes though because I'm sure sam doesn't want his big brother hear him get a tanned hide."

Dean nodded solemnly and slowly walked away before turning to his father and said "Hey dad, Just don't be too hard on him. okay?"

John smiled at deans protectiveness of sam and replied "Okay, I'll see you in about twenty minutes at the diner up the road."

John now in a more calm state decided to deal with his other son. He hit his hand on the impalas roof and opened the car door. Revealing a very nervous sam.

"You can't do this dad!" Sam whined

"Sam, you pushed your limits today and I cannot let you get way with such belligerent behaviour."John sternly replied

Sam just grunted in response then began "But..."

"No buts sam" John said raising his eyebrows

"I mean, can't we be reasonable dad? We are both adults" Sam said while leaning further towards the door and further away from his father

John ran his fingers through his hair and explained "Sammy, you are getting the spanking you deserve."

John quickly but cautiously slid into the backseat and before sam knew it he was over his dads lap. John asked "Why are you getting a spanking son?"

Sam scowled and let out a sigh in realisation that the spanking was inevitable and said "Because I wasnt respectful"

"That's right Sam, You werent respectful to dean or I, You are aware of the consequences of back chatting us and that is why you are in this position" John reprimanded and then began.

"The first 5 are for arguing with dean earlier when you took off the blanket that dean specifically told you to keep on." Sam hissed as the first hit landed in the middle of his backside and cringed as he was firmly spanked over the denim of his jeans.

Johns next round of swats landed as john said "And these 10 are for endangering your health by putting that pencil down your cast" Johns swats felt harder when they were overlapping each other now and the stinging bought tears to Sam's eyes. and he began to flinch and grunt as the swats felt more brutal.

John sighed and said "And these 15 are for getting grumpy and back chatting your brother and I when we recommended that you sleep off your bad mood"

John heard sam sniveling, It broke his heart to inflict pain on his baby so he was very glad that he was nearly finished as he did one swat for each physical age on Sam's sit spots and thighs. This caused sam to openly cry and whimper at his fathers punishment.

John was very glad that sam had obviously learnt his lesson. Sam leant into his fathers familiar touch as john ran his fingers through Sam's hair while whispering comforting words.

John felt sam turn to his side and let out a small hiss as he sat up to embrace john in a warm hug, Sams tears continued to drip from his eyes and through johns flannel top. Once Sams tears subsided he looked down at the floor of the car, Embarrassment etched on his face. Sam sighed as john slid out of the backseat and back into the driver's seat and asked "You okay kiddo?"

He got a nod from sam as sam lay on his stomach in the backseat and whispered "I think I'm just going to fall asleep for a bit, wake me at Bobby's."

John smirked and drove to pick up dean from the diner down the road.


	25. Chapter 25

John drove up to the café where he saw dean impatiently waiting in the car park for him while slurping at his coffee. As soon as john pulled the Impala up dean jumped in the car and let out a deep breath when he saw Sams sleeping form in the backseat. Dean handed his father the other coffee that he was holding and said "Black, no sugar"

John smiled at his eldest son and said "Just the way I like it huh"

"mhmm, so dad you weren't too hard on him were you?" Dean cautiously asked

John looked dean in the eye, placed his hand on deans shoulder and calmly told "Dean, I would never intentionally hurt Sammy. He's fine, you know that he likes to have a nap afterward."

"Yeah I know dad, I just worry about the little guy " Dean sighed.

"Don't let him hear you call him a little guy or all hell might break loose"John teased

"That may be so, but look at him. He's still short enough to fit along the back seat of the Impala with his legs fully stretched." Dean explained

John sighed and stated " All this, I mean this thing with sam. Its shown me how much I've missed when I put the hunt ahead of you boys. Its like I have the opportunity to try to rebuild my relationship with sam"

Dean smiled gleefully and exclaimed "That's great dad im proud that you want to rebuild your relationship with Sammy"

Dean then turned up the stereo to ignore the fact that he just had a minor chick flick moment with his father. Time had flown by and before they knew it, it was ten minutes to 5 when the Impala came rumbling up the driveway of Singer salvage. John looked at Sam in his rearview mirror as he parked the car and decided to let sam sleep instead of waking up the snoozing young teen.

Bobby walked out on the front porch and down the stairs to welcome the trio into his home and lend a hand. As John got out of the car he greeted Bobby with a warm handshake and asked if he would carry a bag of clothes and the bag of ammo. While he ordered Dean to take the remaining two bags into the guest room that he and sam were to share.

John leaned into the backseat and cautiously lifted sam up and into his arms, John carried his youngest upstairs, careful of the blue cast and walked into the upstairs guest bedroom that the boys had claimed as their own a long time ago. John then placed sam onto the bed furthest from the door and let out a relieved sigh that sam was a deep sleeper and hadn't awoken while being carried. As john glanced back at his boys and wandered back downstairs.

"so how was the drive?" Bobby inquired

John sighed "Could'a been better."

"Hmm,Let me guess...you and sam were going at it, like last time he was a teenager?" bobby smirked

John smirked at his friend and sighed "You know us well"

There was a pause in conversation and bobby checked how the casserole was cooking.

"Johnny, you might want to wake up Sammy and bring dean down. Dinners almost ready."Bobby mentioned

"yeah, your probably right"John replied while walking up the stairs to get the boys.

Bobby began serving dinner and set the table while the Winchesters trudged down the steps. The men sat at the table, everyone but sam began to eat their meals. Dean looked at sam after a mouthful of food noticing he hadn't eaten a bite so dean encouraged "Sammy eat your dinner."

This comment caused John and Bobbys attention to focus on the youngest member of the group.

"Sammy, Why aren't you eating your dinner?" John questioned with authority

Sam continued to move the food around the dinner plate and mumbled "not hungry"

John frowned and exclaimed "But you haven't had anything to eat since Jims house, You have to eat something since at this age you grew a lot you will need the nutrition. So you are not leaving this table until you finish the meal, or at least attempt to. Now stop playing with your food"

Sam just frowned and still just moved the food around the plate not giving anyone eye contact. Parts of Johns previous comment made dean remember last time sam was gaining height he had intense growing pains and muscle spasms. Dean immediately recognised the pain filled look sam was directing at his plate and realised that this was just the beginning.

"Dad, wait. I know whats going on."Dean stated and gained everyone's, including Sams attention.

"well are you gonna say what? or is this 20 questions?" Bobby gruffed

" Its nothing" Sam defensively stated while glaring at his older sibling

"Report dean"John exclaimed

"Sammy's got some stomach cramps, i remember the look he used to get which is the one i just saw. The first time he had them on and off for about 2 or 3 months before he started his big growth spurt sir"Dean reported

"Sammy, is dean right?"John asked

Sam just faintly nodded. That wouldn't suffice John so he tenderly asked "I can't hear you tiger"

Sam looked up with glassy, tear filled eyes and whispered "Yes sir"

John sympathetically smiled and encouraged sam to eat just a few bites just to sustain him for a little while.

Once sam had eaten all that he could manage which was only a few mouthfuls, he pushed his plate forward and leaned forward in hopes of lessening the painful stabbing sensation in his side. The others at the table saw this as they were all keeping an eye on the littlest Winchester.

"You okay tiger?"John asked as he moved his chair closer to Sam and ran his fingers through Sams hair.

Sam choked out "I'm fine dad"

Dean raised his eyebrows and responded "My ass your fine, There is no way you are fine squirt"

Sam glared at dean for a moment then refocused his attention to his pain.

"Okay bud lets move you to the couch. This seems like it's really painful so I will carry you while dean gets you a Tylenol, then later when its time to go to bed I will heat up a warming pad, and depending on how you are doing I will give you half a sleeping aid pill" John told sam

Sam placed his hands on the table to press himself up forgetting he needed crutches to walk he slurred "I can walk. I'm fine."

John was not going to let sam clumsily stumble over something or fall in pain so he carefully scooped up the baby of the family and carried him over to the couch where he softly lay sam down.

Sam sighed in relief and comfort to be lying down rather than sitting on the uncomfortable surface of the wooden chair.

but his face reddened in embarrassment at being carried like a child in front of everyone.

Dean walked in , children's Tylenol in hand. Sam saw dean with the liquid and frowned "seriously, I can swallow pills."

John reasoned "Yes, but we bought this when you were in your two-year old body and we don't throw out medicine."

Dean added "And if you are having a sleeping aid tablet tonight then we can't have you overdosing on the combination of a two strong pills that your teenage body would hardly handle as single dosages anyways."

Sam just glared at dean and let out a "Humph, I can handle medicine" in response before taking the dose of medicine given to him.

Dean smirked and said "But if you havent noticed, You arent jolly green giant size anymore and as you know all the pain killers are really strong so you wouldn't cope, drop it sam"

Sam subtly rolled his eyes but gave in as he knew it wouldn't make a difference when both dean and his dad were acting like this.

"good man"John praised as sam didn't cause too much of a fuss.

The rest of the evening was spent resting in front of the television. Until john looked at the clock and decided it was a good time for sam to go to bed, where he gave him a sleeping tablet cut in half. Usually sam would have made a scene as it was barely 9.30 but he complied as he was actually looking forward to a painless good nights sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Authors note: sorry for the late update, this chapter isnt my best work i must say, I think i was a bit OOC with the characters, Sorry about that and i hope you dont mind too much i dont think its too out of character, just a tad. i hope you like the update and let me know your thoughts.

The next few days were not as painful as that particular night and sams cramps seemed to have lessened for a while but were sure to return in time.

A few weeks had passed that had been relatively pain-free and dean awoke with a smug look upon his face seeing that sam was still deep in sleep. Dean quietly opened his duffel bag and retrieved the black vivid. He crept over to sams bed and slowly lifted the blanket where sams cast was. Dean began to draw and write; completely covering the majority of the blue cast in profanities that would embarrass his prude younger brother. Dean snuck out of the room sniggering.

Sam blinked sleepily and wiped his eyes in effort to wake up, he stretched his arms and drowsily stumbled out of bed.

Looking down he yelled angrily "DEAN YOU ARE SUCH A FREAKING JERK!"

Hearing bobby looked over to see, a smug looking dean. bobby sighed and asked "Do i even want to know?"

Dean looked up from his breakfast and faced bobby with a sly smirk on his face.

Dean responded "You'll soon find out."

Bobby sighed "This better not turn into a war zone like last time, Remember the nair incident"

This caused deans smirk to become a chuckle. Bobby just rolled his eyes and swore "Idjits"

Meanwhile John awoke to the shouts from his youngest. John grumbled while pushing himself out of bed to deal with the situation.

John scratched a hand through his scruff while he walked down the hallway to the boy's room to see a bright red-faced sam sitting on his bed, gawking at his cast incredulously. Sam looked up and saw his father in the doorway. quickly he covered his leg with the blanket on the bed.

This made john intrigued to what had happened, as he only momentarily saw the cast. So he approached sam and crouched down in front of him. John placed his hands on sams blanket covered legs to steady himself and asked "Whats happened tiger?"

Sam went an even darker shade of red while he stuttered "n-n-othin-ng d-ad"

john nodded skeptically and stated "Mmhmm... That sure was a lot of shouting for nothing"

Sam looked down at the blanket and began to fiddle with the corner again.

John sighed and said "Well since its nothing, we might as well head down and get some breakfast."

John got up from the floor and began walking towards the door, when he reached the door he looked back at sam who hadn't yet moved a muscle.

John leaned against the door frame, and watched his son for a moment. He realised sam wasnt going anywhere so he re-approached his son and began to lift the duvet off sams legs. Sam hastily grabbed at the blanket so his dad wouldn't see the rude drawings and writing over the cast.

John frowned and stated "Sammy, if you wont let me help I'll go down, and get dean"

"What.. Uh NO, Dean is not coming up here he's done more than enough damage" Sam angrily responded

John was surprised at sams teenage-like outburst as usually it was him sam refused to co-operate with. Not Sam and Dean so john let out a "hmmm", he then saw the permanent marker on the dresser and put two and two together. Sighing john said "Lem'me take a look son, im sure dean didn't write or draw anything too embarrassing."

Sam let go of the blanket and whined "He did! AND I have to wear this cast for like another month and a half. How the hell are we supposed to get it off."

After sams rave john pulled the blanket off sams legs to reveal the cast. John smirked at the drawings of female and male body parts on the cast with descriptions such as "I heart dick" "I am Samantha the fairy princess". John bit his lip not to laugh at his youngests misfortune.

Sniggering john said "Come on get up, its not that bad and later we'll paint over it. Alright?"

Sam just sighed in defeat and nodded he then realised he was still only in his boxer shorts so he asked "Umm, Hey dad would you ahum... errr mind if you could,perhaps..."

John raised his eyebrows and asked "What sam? spit it out"

Sam mumbled in response "Umm... Could you...Ahum help me?"

John hadn't heard due to Sams' incoherent mumble so he asked "Could you repeat that son?"

Sam went bright red looking down he cleared his throat and repeated "could you give me a...hand?, its just i cant reach my duffel bag and its kinda difficult to pull the sweatpants over the cast" finishing in a ramble

John smiled and replied "sure thing kiddo."

John walked over to the boys' duffel and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and another pair of boxers he stood in front of sam and helped sam to his feet and handed sam a crutch to lean on and the boxers and turned away so sam could change.

Sam coughed "you can turn around now".

John helped pull sams sweatpants over the cast and left sam to pull them the rest of the way up while half leaning on john and half being supported by the crutch.

Sam sighed now, being further embarrassed by having to be dressed like he was a little kid. When in fact he was 22 years old.

John passed sam the rest of his crutches and walked with him to the stairs when they reached the stairs John looked at sam and asked "You think you can manage or do you want a lift?"

"Umm, I'll try but if i need a hand I'll let you know" Sam replied while cautiously hopping on his crutches down the stair case.

Sam got to the 5th stair and began to loose balance. Noticing this john stepped closer to sam and steadied him by placing a hand on his back and on his chest. Sam looked down at the 10 more steps then to his dad and said, maybe a lift is a good idea?

John smiled at sams shy suggestion and cautiously scooped his small framed son into his arms and managed to also drag the crutches down the stairs with him.


	27. Chapter 27

Bobby and dean looked over to see sam being carried to the kitchen by john.

"Dad! is Sammy okay?" dean urgently asked.

A whine came from sam "I'm fine, jerk and Da'ad, I can walk now"

"Ok Okay, im putting you down now tough guy" John teased while dean mouthed "bitch" to sam behind his fathers back.

Sam was given breakfast which he ate greedily with teasing reprimands from the older men such as "It's not a race"

Once sam had finished devouring his food dean smirked and smugly asked "So Sammy, what did you think of my artwork?"

Sams beetroot colour came back and he responded harshly "I think you're a jerk"

"Your favourite jerk though right?" Dean cajoled

Sam huffed and responded "Youre the only jerk here."

"Oh Sammy, I really feel the love" Dean sarcastically replied.

John put on the 'stern dad voice' and gruffly warned "Boys, Settle."

the boys immediately looked over to their father and stopped their bickering.

John then began "Speaking of your artwork, you are going to be the one to fix it. Then go run 20 laps around the premises.

Dean just nodded with a reply of "Yes sir"

"Good you and sam can go now. the paint is in the shed." John instructed

Dean lightly cuffed sam while getting up and good heartedly said "Lets go princess"

To which sam responded "You know you suck right?"

Dean just nodded and handed sam his crutches. The boys stood up and slowly walked out to the shed.

Once Sam and Dean reached the shed dean rummaged through the possessions while sam sat outside. Dean found a bucket of paint and asked "What about this one dude?"

"What colour is it?" Sam questioned

"Umm... I don't really know. it's the only bucket of paint I can find so its gonna have to do." dean responded

Dean clambered out of the tin shed bucket and paint brush in hand. He and sam walked out to where an old car sat dean asked "Hey Sammy do you think you can get on the hood by yourself or do you want me to lift you up onto it? it'll just be an easier angle to paint on."

"I can get up myself" sam grumbled and began to attempt to climb onto the hood. But every time he just slid back onto the ground.

After many attempts dean sighed at his stubborn little brother and slid sam so he was leaning against the windshield in one easy swoop.

Sam muttered a quiet "thanks"

Dean joyfully replied "Anytime dude, Now lets start painting that cast of yours"

Sam rolled up the leg of his pants up to the top of the cast. While Dean opened the lid of the paint can.

Dean smirked as he saw the colour. "Hey Sammy?"

"yeah dean?"Sam asked

"You aren't going to be happy with the colour okay?" Dean alerted sam

Sam looked into the tin and saw the pink liquid sloshing around "Seriously dude"

"As serious as I can be. Hey Sammy, maybe it might dry red? I mean why else would bobby have pink paint" Dean responded

"I hope so. But if it does stay pink you better keep your mouth shut" Sam threatened

Dean began to lightly paint over his artwork with the dark pink liquid. Dean was right as the paint began to dry it became a light shade of red.

Pleased with his work Dean lifted Sam off the bonnet and escorted him back to the house where John meet with Sam on the porch and told dean to start his 20 laps.

Once inside john inspected Sams casted leg to make sure no paint had gotten inside the cast. John concluded that dean had done a good job. Although that wasn't surprising when sam was the person dean was caring for.

Once inside the house john decided to help bobby translate some of his scrolls. "Sam, you're good at this. why don't you lend us a hand?"John asked.

Sam smiled at his fathers praise and hobbled after him into the study. Within 30 minutes sam had finished a short and easy translation while his father and bobby were studiously working on their own translations.

Sam asked "Hey dad, Im parched can I go get a drink from the fridge?"

John looked up from his study and nodded before saying "Go for it tiger, Youve translated one so far, so you can have a break, in 15 minutes I want to see you back in here, alright?"

"Yes sir. 15 minutes."Sam smiled while hobbling on his crutches to the kitchen.

When he approached the kitchen he opened the fridge. Looking at the drinks, deciding which to grab sam pulled out a beer.

Sam approached the couch where he relaxed and slurped on the beverage that he had missed for the last 7 months.

Sam was so engrossed in his drink he didn't notice a sweaty older brother walking into the room with a pissed off look on his face at what he found, returning from his run

"What the fuck do you think you are doi'n sam?"


	28. Chapter 28

_Oh my! i hadnt realised it had been so long since my last update, i feel very slack and am very sorry for the unnessecary delay, I hope you enjoy the very very late chapter. Please review and give me your thoughts..._

Startled by his brothers loud obtrusive entrance sam spilt some beer down the front of his shirt and stuttered "Umm..Ahh dean, You're ahum...here?"

"Yes. I am here, And i have just found my underaged, 15-year-old, baby brother nursing a good ol' beer. Where is dad?" dean angrily retorted.

"Jeez dean, im not actually 15. And dad let me!" Sam smugly responded

"Mmhmm, Sure Sammy, Dad just let you? The same dad who 3 days ago refused to give you coffee?" Dean sarcastically snapped

Sam had forgotten that minor fact and shyly responded "I guess?"

Dean sighed with exasperation. He then sat next to sam and grabbed the beer off of his little brother. Dean calmed himself down by taking a sip and asked "So how did you manage to 'ask' dad for a beer?"

"I maybe...might have, Sorta bent the truth on that one?"Sam blushed

"No, you don't say?" Dean sarcastically teased while slinging his arm around his brothers small frame.

"I mean I don't understand why can't i just have a beer? I remember you drank at 15, in fact if I remember correctly, when we stayed with dads friend I had my first glass before I hit double now that im 22 im not allowed" Sam complained while leaning on deans shoulder.

Dean began "Look at me Sammy, it's not that we don't trust you kiddo. You don't exactly have the biggest build, so you are likely to get alcohol poisoning. And Dad still doesn't know about the "whole drinking at childhood", Plus when you drank it you were like 7 and spat it all over me claiming it tasted gross. Got it?" Dean teased at the end trying to lighten the mood.

"Aye aye sir" Sam teased in response

"But seriously Sammy, You promise not to drink while you are in your deaged body?" Dean asked

"I swear wont. So can you stop acting like such a mother hen" Sam replied while holding out his hand.

The boys shook hands in agreement. "Look, I'll even shout you your first round when you are back to normal, but for now im going upstairs for a shower" Dean said while getting up.

"Yeah you stink" Sam cajoled

"Shuddup" Dean said as he left the room

Sam watched as dean left the room when he turned to the left his eyes met the eyes of his father. Sam shrunk in his seat fearing what his father had heard.

John saw sam shrink in his seat when their gazes met. So he approached sam and sat next to him.

Sam shuddered slightly leaned away from his father as john sat where dean was previously sitting.

"So uhm how much of that did you hear?" Sam uneasily asked

John replied deeply "Enough"

Sam began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt and shyly stated "I guess I'm in trouble then"

"Sort of"John nodded ominously

"I suppose you're really angry? For what its worth I am sorry" sam responded with a cringe

John sighed pitifully and pulled sam into a side hug " Its okay. I'm not angry, maybe a little disappointed."

"Oh" Sam nodded awkwardly

"look Sam, I know you're a smart kid so you would have only had the one beer. And I know that Dean and I may come on quite strong and over bearing but its only to keep you safe." John comforted

"Okay, so you and I both know what could have potentially happened, I'm going to have to punish you for taking advantage of me when I said you could get a drink, which by the way I meant juice. John smirked

Sam frowned and asked "So, whats my punishment then?"

"I can see where you are coming from with wanting a beer, being stuck in your previous body for 7 months would make anyone want to nothing too severe. I'm bringing forward your bedtime Just for tonight, you are to be ready and in bed at exactly 6.30" John instructed

Sam responded with a bitchface "What! Early bedtime? I'm sick and tired of you and dean treating me like an insolent little child."

John began softly "Sammy. It's the best I can come up with. We just try to protect you and as for the early bedtime, would you prefer corner time or a spanking? Because that can be arranged." He finished in a teasing sarcastic tone.

Sam scowled at his fathers antics and huffed "Fine you win."

"Thats my boy" John praised while standing up and stretching.

As john was stretching dean returned to the room and commented "Gee dad getting soft in your old age"

John scowled at his eldest and looked at the clock, noticing that it was 5.20 he said "Boys go cook some dinner, and dean..."

"Yeah" Dean casually responded

"Make sure you don't burn down the house" John teased

"Oh, very funny dad" Dean sarcastically responded as he playfully pushed sam into the kitchen.


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors note: hey, sorry for the very very long wait. My laptop had a virus so I got it fixed and luckily all my draft chapters for this story were still on here when I got it back. Anyway, thanks for your patience with me.**

**Please read and let me know your thoughts. (I have realised that most the time when I write this story the characters are OOC**

**Also SURPRISE SURPRISE... I still don't own them, so anything recognizable probably isn't mine.**

As the boys were cooking dean asked "So Sammy boy, what was your punishment?"

Sam blushed a light crimson and sighed "I'm being sent to bed early for the night"

"So, how early is early?"Dean inquired while grating cheese

Sam continued chopping tomatoes and replied "6.30, ready and in bed"

Dean smirked, then reassured "But hey, it coulda been worse dude."

Sam nodded and made a typical teenage grunt of agreement, He then let out a loud howl of "SHIT"

This caught deans attention "you alright Sammy?"

Sam turned to dean clutching his hand that had blood dripping from one of his hands

Dean swore and walked to sam in one stride. "lemme take a look"

sam took his left hand off his right, showing dean the deep cut on his thumb. sam winced as dean put pressure on his hand to stop the bleeding "Okay dude, we're going to clean out this wound. dean turned on the tap and gently pulled his little brothers hand under the tap cleaning the wound. Seeing the deep cut he realised it would need stitches

Dean knew that their dad needed to be alerted of what had happened so he yelled "Dad"

Immediately john and bobby appeared in the kitchen to see the scene before him.

"Dad, Sams is gonna need a couple of stitches" Dean alerted their father.

Bobby sped up to the bathroom and set up the first aid kit for john and sam.

meanwhile downstairs john told dean to clean up the mess and to finish dinner, then walked sam to the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet lid.

"Hey bobby, could you give dean a hand with dinner"John requested

"Sure thing john, anything to keep sam from the kitchen"bobby replied in a teasing tone

John smirked and continued Bobbys teasing "So Sammy, you can handle just about any gun, flame throwers and many other weaponry but the big bad chopping knife got you"

"Not funny dad" Sam smirked and winced slightly as his dad numbed the area.

"Oh really, your smirk begs to differ" John light-heartedly smiled as he cautiously began his first stitch.

Sam watched as the stitches were pulled shut.

"ok kiddo, you only needed three. Are you ready to head down for dinner?" John affectionately asked.

Sam nodded and they walked back to the kitchen where bobby and dean had completed cooking the dinner. The four sat around the table, Once dinner was placed on the table sam huffed then gave dean the puppy dog eyes and asked "Dean, can you cut my vegetables, and the chicken. Because, I'm not meant to strain the stitches nd stuff"

"Sure thing Sammy." Dean stated and pulled the plate over and cut the food up into small squares.

The men ate dinner in silence, once everyone was finished John looked at his watch he realised it was 6.20.

"Okay sam go to bed I'll be up in ten minutes.

Sam let out a "hmph" but knew that his punishment could have been a hell of a lot worse so he grabbed his crutches and asked for dean to help him up the stairs to get up to the bedroom and bathroom. Dean willingly helped sam up the stairs.

Dean left sam in the bathroom and waited in the hallway. Just incase.

Sam did what needed doing in the bathroom then used his crutches to walk to the bedroom, with dean hovering behind.

Sam took off his over shirt and left on his sweats.

Sam sighed as he got into the sheets and lay there wide-eyed.

Dean affectionately ruffled Sams hair and teasingly said "Goodnight Sammy."

Just as Dean was exiting the bedroom John entered and sat on the bed next to his son, who looked up at him with puppy dog eyes begging to be free from the punishment.

Sam began "For what its worth I'm sorry for drinking alcohol"

"It's all forgiven." John reassured

"so there is no convincing you to change your mind?" Sam hinted

John began "No way, Now I'll let you face your punishment." He paused as he got up and just as he was in the doorway, leaving he turned to sam and finished " Oh, And Sammy. I may return to check up on you at anytime, if i return and see you out of bed or doing something that isn't sleeping, or at least just lying in bed. I may extend the punishment to a week"

Sam raised his eyebrows at his dad and replied "It's not like I can get up. Dean put my crutches on the other side of the room."

John smirked and walked over to sam and said "Well, That doesnt surprise me. Goodnight Tiger"

Sam nodded sheepishly and looked blankly at the ceiling.

A few long hours later, Sam was still in the same position and john was yet to do his surprise check in so sam settled with continuing staring contest with the roof.

Dean strolled in at 10.40, He made a beeline for his bed and rolled onto the comfortable mattress. Dean lay his head on the pillow and saw sam was yet to fall asleep.

"Sammy, you still up dude?" dean asked curiously

Sam rolled to his side and replied "Yep"

Dean commented "Thought you'd be catching many, many Zz's by now little brother"

"Not tired"Sam blatently replied

Dean stood up and walked over to Sams bed where he lay down and wrapped an arm around his little brothers shoulders. "Why don't you just shut your eyes and try to sleep."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and stated "I'm not a little kid anymore dean, I don't need you next to me to fall asleep"

"Shut up. Just give it a go dude, If nothing happens I'll go back to my bed." Dean encouraged

Sam complied, just to appease dean but within a few short minutes he fell into a blissful sleep. Dean fell asleep soon after.

Later john was walking to his bedroom, As he walked past the boys' room he smiled at the sight and thought to himself "Just like old times"


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey readers this is the final chapter of road back to normalcy… I hope you enjoyed the journey and let me know your thoughts….**

**Please mind my usual spelling and grammar issues and I also apologise for taking so long so I just made this chapter way longer**

Another month passed by quickly, and before they knew it, it was time for the cast to come off. So on a Tuesday afternoon Dean, Sam, John and Bobby went to the local hospital for their appointment that they had previously booked.

Upon arriving at the hospital Sam and Dean took a seat and Bobby and John went to the receptionist and let them know that Sam was here for the appointment.

After half an hour of waiting Sam sighed "I hate hospitals"

Dean let out a "Humph... I cannot agree more."

John leaned back in his chair and stated "Well there is nothing we can do about it so stop your complaining"

Dean smirked and said "Wouldn't it just be easier to hack it off with a saw?"

Just as dean had finished his comment the doctor had called "Samuel Collins"

John stood up hearing the name he'd booked this appointment as and began walking over to the doctor with bobby, Sam and Dean in tow.

Upon arriving in the room John shook the doctor's hand and said "Hello, I'm John Collins, these are my boys Sam and Dean and their uncle Bobby."

The doctor replied "My name is Doctor Roberts. Now Sam, could you go lay down on the gurney?"

Sam nodded and began to hop towards the gurney.

They were instructed as to what was going to happen to have the cast taken off. When Dean saw the device that would remove the cast he leaned toward Sam and whispered "See told you it would've been easier to use a hacksaw.

Sam responded to Dean with a sarcastic laugh and said "Dude you are so weird"

Dean replied with a mocked sigh and stating "Sammy your words are so harsh"

"shut up jerk"

"whatever bitch"

John sighed at his boys behaviour and rolled his eyes

"And there you are, it's all done" the nurse stated while placing the cast in a plastic bag.

Soon the 4 men were leaving the hospital with the knowledge that Sam had to take it easy on the leg for the next few days. But to start doing leg stretches to regain the strength of the leg.

When they arrived back at the salvage yard bobby unlocked the door and Sam began to walk up the porch steps with dean and john hovering closely behind in case Sam would slip.

Sam rolled his eyes and continued to slowly make his way back into the house while trying to ignore the constant eyes of his family watching him protectively.

"Okay Sammy, lie down on the couch and I'll get you a glass of water" John stated as he led Sam towards the sofa.

Sam sat down and stared daggers at the back of his Fathers head, he was sick of the codling and was eager to have his freedom back.

Dean noticed Sam's bitch-face although he was standing behind his brother and the couch. As soon as john left the room Sam immediately went to get up. Dean startled Sam by placing his heavy hands on his small shoulders.

He let out an insolent huff and whined "What?! Do you want to hold my hand while I choose a book from the shelf?"

Dean smirked then exclaimed "Dude stop your' whining what one do you want?"

Sam scowled and mumbled "Don't care"

Dean picked out a book of lore regarding werewolves as he passed it to Sam, he stated with authority "And stop sulking"

Sam folded his arms and looked up at dean. Sam was about to reply a snide comment when John walked in with Sam's glass of water.

"Here" John calmly stated as he handed Sam the glass while dean slumped down in the seat next to his brother.

Sam began reading the book as a silence fell upon the men in the room. Dean turned on the television and watched an old horror movie that was playing.

Before they knew it the movie had finished and Bobby called them into the kitchen for dinner. The men ate their curry hungrily and enjoyed every bite.

"Good meal bobby" Dean praised while chewing a mouthful

"Dean, eat with your mouth shut. Did I teach you no manners?" John reprimanded

Dean swallowed. With a shy smile he replied "Sorry sir, yes you did sir"

John smirked and replied "Good. I expect you to use them then."

Dean looked over to see a very smug looking Sam. He commented "What's got you looking so smug?

"Finally for once I have done nothing wrong, " Sam replied with a grin.

This comment made everyone at the table let out a small chuckle.

A few hours later the small family decided to call it a night and fell into a sound sleep.

"Hey babe" Jess huskily stated as she rolled on top of Sam and kissed him passionately.

As the two pulled apart Sam smiled and lovingly sighed "Hey"

He leaned toward her and they met lips again, she pulled away and asked "How long till your first class?"

Sam glanced to the clock and replied "45 minutes"

"Good" she replied as she pulled her top off.

Then Sam woke up.

He felt the hard surface of the floor; he had fallen off the bed during his dream causing him to wake up.

Sam looked down feeling a sticky substance on the covers and his upper legs. "Shit" he swore as he realised what had happened.

Sam looked up as he saw the door open with gusto and Dean standing in the doorway giving him a sideways look.

"So you just decided you wanted to enjoy the comfort of Bobby's questionably clean carpet, didn't you" Dean teased

Sam blushed a bright shade of red and stuttered "Umm, ah dean can you give me a um minute?"

Already knowing what had happened Dean took this opportunity to embarrass his little brother "And why would that be?"

Sam moved into a position where he was sitting up against the bed but had the duvet covering his lower half

He looked up at dean with a shocked expression. "Deeean, can you just give me a moment" he whined

"Look Sam, It's kind of obvious that you were having some pretty serious dreams by the noises you were making when I left the room this morning. Don't worry" Dean smirked

Sam didn't think he could get a darker shade of blushing then he was at that moment. He dropped his jaw in shock at what dean had just said. He was speechless but managed to pull a bitch-face at his older sibling.

Dean sighed "You're such a prude Sammy, C'mon get up and have a shower. I will wash the sheets"

Sam nodded and sheepishly stood up and left the room muttering a small thank you.

Dean threw the unclean sheets into the washing machine and turned it on. He then walked out into the kitchen and met with Bobby and his Father who greeted him with pancakes. This caused Dean to smile gleefully and grab a large stack, drown them in maple syrup and eat them happily. By the time he had finished he saw that Sam had just come downstairs.

They glanced at each other in silent agreement that neither would share Sam's embarrassment with the other men.

Sam said his 'good mornings' to his father and Bobby while he sat down and ate his own share of the pancakes. He ate less than dean but more than he usually would as he was quite hungry from all the growing he had done lately, he was almost as tall as Dean which was relieving as he was eager to return to his usual 6'4 height as soon as possible and he could slowly tell that It was happening.

Later that day Sam, Dean and John decided to go out for lunch at the local diner.

As they walked in the door a teenage girl looked up from her sketch pad and she and Sam made brief eye contact before he looked away quickly.

The trio sat in a booth with Sam sitting in the middle with John and Dean on the outer seats. After their meals had arrived Sam excused himself to go to the rest room. On his way back from taking care of 'business'. The blond sketching girl stood up to leave and he clumsily bumped into her resulting in them both being sprawled out on the floor and creating a rather large scene at the establishment. Dean and John both hurried over as they saw Sam on the floor.

"Hey squirt, you alright?" Dean asked

"I'm not a squirt" Sam scowled

"Oh I beg to differ little brother" Dean raised his eyebrows making light of the mornings antics that only he and his brother knew about.

Sam blushed and frowned, while John was doing a quick visual assessment of his youngest ensuring he was okay. Once John had realised all was well, He stood up from his crouched position and walked back to the booth to give Sam some space.

Sam cringed and apologised to the girl he had crashed into.

"Hey, no worries. By the way, the names Clara" She shook his hand and while his hand was in hers she grabbed the pen in her other hand and quickly scrawled her name and number on the top of his left hand. She winked at him and left the diner, sketch pad in hand.

Dean laughed to himself as he watched the vivacious teenage girl interact with his dorky introverted brother.

Dean put his hands on his brother's shoulders and steered him back to their booth. The three gathered back around their half-eaten meals and finished eating while dean continued to tease Sam for hardly saying anything to the girl.

In the car on the way home Sam was sick and tired of dean's constant jibes and the last one got on his nerves.

"Eh Sammy, you could totally call her. Have a date, book a hotel room"

"DEAN, just… stop okay! I don't want to hear it. I know it's been eleven months since I was 22 so you might forget it but I am an adult and it would be sick and wrong for me to go after a 16 year old girl got it?"

"Dean your brothers got a point, leave the issue alone" John growled

That tone of voice managed to get both boys to shut up quickly. After their awkward and very silent finishing of their meals the trio began their drive back to Bobby's house.

On the way back to the homestead Sam sighed and put his hands to his temple due to feeling a bad migraine coming on. Dean being very in tune with his little brother was the first to notice Sam's discomfort.

"Hey Sammy, you doing okay?" Dean asked turning to look toward the back seat where Sam sat

"mhmm, m' fine" Sam mumbled in reply.

"Sure you are Sam. Hey dad, can we hurry it up a bit?" Dean requested

Suddenly much like the first time Sam changed there was a bright light, it invaded the impala and covered Sam.

The white gleam caused john to bring the car to a spontaneous stop In the middle of the dirt road. Luckily causing no harm to anybody or the impala.

Within moments the white glow had disappeared revealing Sam as a fully grown 22 year old asleep in the back seat of the car, his head leaning against the window.

John drove post-haste back to bobby house to share the great news that Sam was now back to normal size.

"Sam!" Bobby exclaimed when he saw the tall man in his kitchen. Sam approached his uncle and they shared a short embrace. Bobby sighed now that he and the young man were face to face and he gave Sam a light slap to the back of the head and said "Boy, you are a damned idjit for letting yourself get into this mess"

Sam ducked his head in respect and embarrassment at what bobby told him. "Yes, sorry sir"

"no, don't give me any of that sir stuff I'm still your Uncle Bobby and boy…"

"Yes"

"it's good to see you back."

"It's good to be back too."

-\

"Hey dad" Sam said approaching his father

"Hey Sam" John replied

Sam began "So that was some year we had there huh?"

"Quite. Look Sammy, So I've been thinking that when you were de aged I may have crossed some lines that shouldn't have been crossed." John admitted

Sam smirked and said "hmm… you don't say?"

"Don't be a smart ass. But yes I did and I just wanted to say that maybe I could have been more sensitive to your feelings so I'm sorry"

"wow. I don't think you've ever really said that you're sorry to me and look, I forgive you."

"Just like that?" John asked his son as he expected more of an argument involved in this whole apologising scenario

"yeah, dad I get it we both are have very hot-tempered personalities and are not easily deterred from an argument. And to be fair I probably wasn't acting my real age either" Sam smiled

Dean stood in the doorway pleased that they were putting the last year behind them and moving forward as a family. But Dean wanted one last gripe at his little brother before they put it in the past…

Walking into the room he walked towards his younger brother who was sitting down, Dean ruffled Sam's hair and stated "Dad we should have fed him the coffee and he might not grown to be such a Sasquatch.

END

**So I think that it was becoming quite a long story and I figured that it was about time for this one to end. I'm not very pleased with the ending but I thought you all had waited long enough to receive the last segment of this story**


End file.
